Flatmate
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: When Witchy Simone discovers that Vambre is missing as well as the Warrior's entire collection of magiswords. She decides to take in a homeless Prohyas, and help discover what has happened and why.
1. Chapter 1

Mighty magiswords belongs to Kyle Carrozza.

The announcer's lines will be in **Bold.**

 **At Slug-burger, cholesterol!**

It was a normal day for Witchy Simone as she was taking customers orders, and handing out of the requested food. She handed a customer a tray, loaded with their requested items, they moved aside, revealing a sobbing Prohyas.

Prohyas was stood with his arms sagging while his over sized flowed constant rivers of tears.

"Prohyas!?" Witchy Simone gasped. "What happened!? Where's Vamber!?"

Prohyas tried to speak but in came out as nothing more than babbling.

Simone was brought back to the last time she saw him like this. It was back when they went to adventure academy, and Prohyas had lost Dolphin Magisword. Vamber asked Simone to try and comfort him while she search the school. And it was that event that caused them to become close friends. So Simone knew what to do. "Did you come to get a slug-burger?" She asked softly. Simone might not be a people person, but that didn't mean she couldn't look after a person.

Prohyas nodded in response and took 5 gems out of his hair.

Simone took the money and put it in the register. It didn't take long for Prohyas's order to come through. Once it did Simone handed Prohyas a try with the slug-burger and walked him over to a table on the right that was in clear view of the counter. "Okay, you stay here, and I'll get back to you when I'm on my break. Okay?" She asked to which he nodded. Simone then took her rock and stick out of her apron and put it on the table. "You play with this to stop you from getting bored."

Simone began to walk away when she heard Prohyas speak. "Thanks Simone." Simone let a small smile appear on her face.

 **Soon.**

Mr Spoony approached the counter to where Witchy Simone was watching Prohyas, due to the lack of customers at the time. Spoony glanced at Prohyas and back to Simone. "What's up with him?"

"I have no idea." She answered. "Hey, is it me, or is his magisword bag missing?" Simone questioned.

Spoony took a closer look at Prohyas and couldn't see the bag either. "Yeah, I can't see it either. Anyway, you're on break now."

Simone smiled as she hopped the counter and made her way over to Prohyas. As she got closer she noticed that Prohyas was completely focused on her rock and stick, but he only poked the rock every 5 seconds. Simone also noticed that his slug-burger was only half eaten, normally he could put them away faster then Neddy. "Prohyas." Simone softly called as she pulled up a seat next to him.

Prohyas looked up at her and sniffled. "Hi." He croaked.

"Okay Prohyas, what's up?" Simone asked.

"Well, Vamber is missing, so are all of our magiswords are gone, and we got evicted." Prohyas answered as he began to cry again.

Simone felt sympathetic for her friend. "Oh Prohyas, I-"

"But *sniffle* but do you know what the worst part is?" Prohyas asked. But before Simone had a chance to guess, Prohyas answered for her. "I can't remember anything!" Prohyas yelled before breaking down on the table and crying.

Simone rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. Simone looked around and saw that the customers there and her co-workers were looking at them, causing her to become a bit sub-contuse about the scene Prohyas was making. Simone hands Prohyas a napkin, which he takes to blow his nose and dry his face.

"Well, thanks for hearing me out." Prohyas spoke before he pulled a large suitcase out of nowhere. "Time for me head back to my parents broccoli farm." He stood up and began to head to the exit.

"Wait!" Witchy Simone called as she chased after him. Prohyas stopped and turned around, with confused expression. "That's it? You're just gonna give up!?" She questioned in disbelief as failed her arms around.

Prohyas let out a sigh before responding. "When I didn't Vamber, I had magiswords. When I didn't have all of my magiswords, I had Vamber. Right now I have no Vamber, no magiswords, not even everything in this suitcase is mine!" He mentioned as he raised the suitcase off the ground.

"You've got me, you mook!" Simone shot back.

Prohyas smiled "Awww. Thanks Squirt." He spoke softly.

Simone was getting increasingly annoyed at how naive Prohyas was being. "Okay, first of all, THAT'S NOT MY NAME! Also, I'm being serious, you can stay at mine for a while, even borrow my magiswords for your missions!" She responded in annoyance.

"Are you sure I wouldn't just get in the way?" Prohyas asked.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, you're not the only one who had to share a house with their sister." Witchy Simone answered.

Prohyas suddenly pulled Simone him for a hug. "Thanks Witchy, your the best."

Simone smiled as she returned the hug. "Think nothing of it. You guys always help me out, so it's the least I could do."

 **Later at Witchy Simone's apartment.**

Simone unlocked and opened the door to her apartment. "Well, here we are." She announced as she held the door open for Prohyas.

"You do know I've been here before, right?" Prohyas asks as he walks in.

Simone simply shrugs. "It's tradition." She answers while she closes the door. "The apartment only has one bedroom, so you're going to have to sleep on the couch."

"Fine by me." Prohyas respond as he placed the suitcase next to said couch.

"Oh! Before I leave ya to it, I've got to ask. How come you don't remember what happened?" Witchy Simone asked.

Prohyas sat down. "Well is I remember brushing my teeth the night before. Then the next thing I know. It's the morning and i'm lying on the floor downstairs in my normal clothes, with our landlord yelling at me and a killer headache." Prohyas explained before he rubbed the back of is head.

"Sounds like you were given a major concussion. I'd hate to get on the bad side of what managed to hit you hard enough to do that." Simone comments as she sits next to him. "Although, I might be able to whip up a position to help you get your memories back."

"Great!"Prohyas responded.

"Also, where's Grup." Simone questioned.

"He's moved in with his brother Prug, so did Toilet Bear and Robopiggeh. He didn't have room for me." After explaining the circumstances to Simone, Prohyas spent an extended period of time starring at the suitcase.

Witchy was quick to pick up on this. Don't worry Prohyas. We'll find out what happened and fix this mess. Which's honour." She promised with her hand on her heart.

"Thanks squirt."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

Basically: the plan is to do a few mini stories of them learning to live with the change and drop the occasional clue that will further the larger plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nighttime at Witchy Simone's apartment. Shhh.**

The sun had set a few hours ago. Yet Prohyas was still wide awake on the couch. He was wearing his using a pile of his cloths as a pillow and covered with a terquois green blanket he had found when packing Vambre's things. Mascot had decided to sleep on the suitcase since Prohyas had claimed the couch.

Then he heard it again. A creaking from Simone's bedroom. "Can't sleep either Witchy?" Prohyas asks.

Prohyas heard more movement from Simone's room before the door opened. Witchy Simone exited her room in a dressing gown and slippers that were dark blue with a orange outline. Prohyas also noticed pieces of her yellow nightgown peeking out. Prohyas sat up and patted the space next to him. Witchy Simone accepted his request and sat next to him. "Well I can't sleep because this isn't my bed and I'm worried about Vamber. What about you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm actually excited." Simone confessed. "Don't get wrong, I'm worried about Vambre to, but solving this misstery, joining you on missions, I might be a full blown adventurer like you yet, but I'm willing to take what I can get."

Prohyas gave a small chuckle. "I guess this is a pretty cool mystery." Prohyas commented. They sat there in scilence for a moment. "Movie night?"

"Yes!"

 **The next day.**

Prohyas was woken up by the sound of Simone snoring. Prohyas looked over to Simone and noticed that she was leaning on him a little. Prohyas carefully moved off the couch while laying Simeon across the couch.

Prohyas walked over to Simone's kitchen and began rummaging through. He pulled out a bowl, some scales and self raising flour when his magimobile began to ring on the table next to the couch. Prohyas picked it up and looked at the contact name as he went back to the kitchen. It was Princess Zange. Prohyas moved back to the kitchen and answered "Morning Princess." He greeted in a calm tone.

"Hey dude. I head about what happened, major bummer." Zange responded.

"You're telling me." Prohyas commented while he got back to collecting the necessary items to make breakfast.

"Anyway, this girl needs to go on another shopping spree, and I need my dress up doll. I'll just need to find someone else to watch my back." Zange mentioned.

"How about we let Witchy Simone tag along?" Prohyas asks as he makes a quick from weighing the ingredients glance to her as she continues to sleep.

"I don't know do you think she can handle so many, big, buff, pirates?" Zange began to fall into a fantasy, Prohyas put his fingers through the hologram and snapped them, pulling Zange out of her day dream.

"Trust me, Simone is more than capable at handling pirates." Prohyas confidently responded as he began to stir the ingredients.

"If you vouch for her. You where to go. X's and O's." With that Zange hung up.

Prohyas continued to make breakfast for himself and Simone. Unknown to him Simone was awake for the entire convocation.

The second Prohyas turned around he suddenly found himself lifted off the groun and in a bone breaking hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Simone cheered as she shook Prohyas around.

"Simone...air." Prohyas crocked as his face began to turn blue.

Simone let go of Prohyas and began rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry Prohyas."

Prohyas took a moment to catch his breath before responding. "It's fine."

Simone looks away, slightly embarrassed when she notices the items on the side. "Hey, whatcha making?" She asked.

"Pancakes." Prohyas answered.

"Oh boy! Last time I tried it blew up in my face." Simone responded.

"That be because you keep potion ingredients in the same place." Prohyas sujested.

 **Soon.**

Witchy Simone and Prohyas were riding on golden broomstick magisword, with Simone "driving" but to Prohyas it felt more like they had been shot out of a cannon. Prohyas could fell his skin leaving his skull, and was sure Simone was in a similar situation. Prohyas tightened his grip around Simone's waist, fearing what would be left of him if he fell off. They came to a sudden stop at the coast. Prohyas was launched off the broom and pulled Simone off with him. "Aaaahhhh!" Simone cried out.

They both landed in a heap on the sand. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Prohyas commented.

"Not on me!" Simone said as she scurried off of him. Once Simone felt she was a safe distance away, she scanned the sand for anyone else. "Wait, where's Zange!?" Simone paniced

"Simone." Prohyas called.

"Are we at the wrong!?"

"Simone!"

"Have the pirates already taken her!?"

"Squirt!"

"THAT'S NOT MY-" Simone cut herself off when she realised that Prohyas was glaring at her.

"I told you we have 20 minutes before we left." Prohyas growled. "We got here in 5 minutes!"

Simone deflated once she realised Prohyas was right. "Oh, sorry, I'm just-"

"Anxious." Prohyas cut Simone off. He took a deep breath, and smiled at her from where he sat. "I get it." Prohyas patted the sand next to him. Simone complied as she sat next to him with her knees tucked in, while Prohyas was leaned back onto his hands. "I usually feel the same way when travailing to mission, unless I'm super pumped! Or, you know, it's Old man Oldman. The point is that you're not the only one, who feels the need to get it over and done with. But sometimes you have to be patient, since we're here the best thing we can do now is do something to district us. Say like grab golden broomstick magisword before someone swipes it." He said as he pointed to it as it floated behind them.

 **Soon.**

Prohyas and Simone were still sat in the same position as before. Simone's full attention was on Prohyas as he told her about the time he and Vambre rescued her sister and other ceilbraties from being eaten. The story had already earned them the front cover of Mercanerys Monthy and she had read it about 10 times, but there was something about the final fight that made her want to keep coming back to it.

"Hey guys." Princess Zange greeted from behind them, with Reginald by her side.

"Hey Princess." Prohyas responded with a quick wave before he stood up.

"Hi." Simone quietly said as she grew more and more anxious.

"Need I remind you if anything happens to the princes, being out of bwsiness will be the least of your worries." Reginald warned.

With this piece of information in the forefront of her mind Simone began to sweat and shake. _"How is Prohyas so calm!? If I screw up, we're both done for!"_

Simone's fear didn't go unnoticed by Prohyas, who looked back to Reginald with a deadpan expretion. "Dude, not helpful." Prohyas then walked in front of Simone's view and looked her in the eye. "Witchy, focus. How can we get across?"

"Well we could use golden broomstick magisword for me and the princes, and carry you use my magics." Simone suggested.

"Great! Let do that." Prohyas responded.

 **Golden broomstick magisword.**

Simone and Zange got on the magisword, before Simone used her magic to pick Prohyas off the ground. "Remember Simone, a little slower this time." Prohyas mentioned.

"What is he talking about?" Zange asked Simone.

"Nothing." Simone answered and they began the flight to Keelhaul Cove.

Prohyas chuckled as he floated along. He flapped his arms. He pretended to swim. And even stretched his fists out in front of him.

"Prohyas, don't make me turn this broom around." Simone warned as she glared at him.

"Fine." Groaned as he crossed his arms with a scowl. Prohyas soon noticed something coming towards them. It was a cannon ball. "Look out!" He yelled as he pointed to it.

"Huh?" Simone followed his finger and saw the cannonball. "Aahhhh!" Simone took a sharp right and avoided the cannon ball, only to see more incoming

"Why dose this happened every time Zange comes here?" Prohyas questioned.

"It might have something to do with me posting when I'm going clothes shopping." Zange suggests.

"Princess, while I understand you like to keep your people up to date with what you are up to, can you please post of your shopping trips afterwards from now on?" Prohyas asks with a polite tone.

"I'll think about it." Zange responds.

Just before they reach the coast Simone casts a spell. "Water beneath make them behave, hit them with a tidal wave!" This causes a large wave to wash away all the pirate in their way, allowing Simone to land. Once that was done she released Prohyas from her spell and he landed on his feet.

They made their way to the store were Zange entered, but Prohyas stayed behind to talk to Simone. "Remember Witchy, focus on hurting the pirates and if it gets to much, all you have to do is call. Okay?" He asked with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Prohyas, if there's one thing I can do, it's hurt people I dislike." Simone smiled.

"Good luck." Prohyas said as he entered the store.

Simone turned to the pirates with a devilish smile as she began to laugh maniacally. "Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!"

 **Later.**

Simone was getting tired from casting so many spells, until finally a large pirate tackled her to the ground. The way she had fell caused her to twist her ankle. "Ahhh!" Simone cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain.

Prohyas burst out of the store window looking like a William Shakespeare, which caused the pirates to laugh. "Okay handsome, think while they are distracted. You have a golden broomstick magisword and a electric guitar magisword, what damage can I do with them?" Prohyas asked himself.

"Would a microphone magisword help?" Zange asked from the doorway as she held the magisword in it's miniature form. "I keep it for speeches."

"That's perfect!" Prohyas commented as he was handed the magisword.

 **Electric guitar magisword. Microphone magisword.**

"Super by myself combo! Sonic doom!" Prohyas yelled as he pointed the magiswords at the still laughing pirates. A sonic blast was fired from the magiswords and launched the pirates into the air and made a shallow trench in the sand. Once that was done Prohyas shrunk the magiswords and ran over to Simone. "Are you okay!? Speak to me Squirt!"

Simone got onto her hands and knees and looked at Prohyas with a confused expression. "What!? All I can hear is a ringing!"

"I should have seen that coming." Prohyas commented.

"What!?"

"Okay, I think were done here." Zange announces.

 **Later at Witchy Simone's apartment.**

Prohyas opened the door and held it open. "Are you sure your okay?" Prohyas asked with concern, he also had a bag of gem attache to his belt.

"I told you I'm fine. And you didn't have to carry me up the stairs." Simone answers with a slight annoyance as she limped inside side and over to the couch, with a bag of gems of her own.

Prohyas closed the door and sat next to her on the couch. "I just want to make sure your okay." He commented.

"I know, but I'm just glad the mission is over, and I need to rest, I've got work tomorrow." Simone responded.

Suddenly a light appeared in the room and it got larger and brighter. "Now what?" Prohyas moaned as he covered his eyes.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, Prohyas and Witchy Simone had just finished escorting Princess Zange while she shopped for clothes. Simone was exhausted and had a twisted ankle from the fighting pirates. But as soon as they got back, they was interrupted by a blinding light.**

 **Now.**

The light subsided to show that they was inside a cave. "Where are we?" Simone asked as she looked around.

"Beats me." Came a familiar voice. Simone and Prohyas turned around to see it was Familiar himself and Bimm was by his side.

"I think I know where this is going." Prohyas commented with a deadpan tone.

"Do you?" A high pitch voice questioned, and with a crackle of lightning the owner of the voice appeared. It was none other than Mr Flummocks the weather gnome.

"Begrudgingly I do." Prohyas answered.

"Urm, who is Prohyas?" Bimm asked as she looked between the two of them.

"Bimm, Familiar, Simone I hope none of you will have to remember it." Prohyas responded.

"What's a matter Prohyas? Don't you like helping me with my research?" Flummocks asked in a teasing tone.

"No. Why can't you bother someone else, like Hoppus?" Prohyas asked.

"Or that Mook, Manfish The Fish Man?" Simone added on.

"What a marvellous idea!" Flummocks cheered. With a snap of his there was a flash of lightning , Hoppus and Manfish The Fish Man appeared. "Welcome Hoppus and that Mook, Manfish The Fish Man!"

Both Prohyas and Simone face palmed

"Fuss." Groaned Prohyas.

"Dang it." Grumbled Simone.

"Where am I!?" Hoppus questioned.

"What!? Why am I out of my precious ocean!?" Manfish yelled in his thick french accent.

"I've told you once. I've told you a thousands time, you don't, own, the ocean!" Prohyas responded in annoyance.

"Enough catch up, it is time for the game to begin." Flummocks announced and snapped his fingers. His 6 captives were stripped of there gems and magiswords. This caused out cries from everyone but Prohyas who just glared at him. "Now, now, if you want them back you just have to be apart of the winning team! And you will also get the losers possessions! Now, shall we begin?" Flummocks snapped his fingers and a large jaggered wall rised from the ground in front of them.

Bimm and Familiar looked at each other with a confident grin, nodded and started to scramble up the wall with their claws.

"Rabbits are vegetarian, yes?" Manfish asked Hoppus.

"We are." Hoppus answers.

"Then Manfish is happy to work together." With that, Hoppus started to jump from ledge to ledge. While Manfish started to climb up, but he was very slow. "Manfish regrets not being in better shape."

With one look at Simone, Prohyas could tell she was far to tiered to make the climb on her on own. "Hop on." Prohyas as pointed to his back and crouched down.

"Are you sure?" Simone asked.

"Witchy please, these guns aren't just for show." Prohyas bragged as he flexed. Simone just rolled her eyes and got on his back.

It wasn't the most comfortable position for Simone, but felt good to have her feet off the ground, and Prohyas's hair was surprisingly soft for a mercenary. "Prohyas." She called.

"Yeah?" Prohyas asked as started to climb the wall.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit." Simone answered with a yawn.

"Don't let go, and sweet dreams Squirt." Prohyas responded.

"That's *yawn* not my name." Simone groaned before closing her eyes.

Prohyas continued to climb and leap up the stone wall, having easily overtaken Manfish and now gaining on Hoppus as there was no more leges to jump up to, and now had to climb. Bimm and Familiar had just reached the top, and looked down to their opponents.

"Don't worry Prohyas, we'll give you and Simone your stuff back if we win!" Bimm called down to him.

"As long as you promise to do the same for us!" Familiar added on.

"It's a deal!" Prohyas shouted to them.

With that Bimm and Familiar ran off to the next obstacle.

"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY MAGISWORDS!" Hoppus threatened.

"And Vambre says I over react." Prohyas mutters.

Hoppus soon made it to the top with Prohyas close behind. Hoppus looked over the edge and saw that Manfish wasn't even half way up yet. "Oh come on!"

Prohyas made up and ignored the glare Hoppus was giving him as he caught his breath, before he ran to the next obstacle. Once he arrived Bimm and Familiar were no where to be seen. There was only a stone wall with a stone door and a stone intercom. "Welcome to the quiz section of the course. Once you have answered 3 questions correctly, you will be aloud to pass." Mr Flummocks spoke through the intercom.

"Fuss." Groaned Prohyas.

"Question 1. What happens when a Smashroom digests a tree or a item created from a tree?" The intercom asks.

Prohyas began to panic. "This isn't good, Vambre's the one who paid attention in class!"

"Didn't you and Vambre fight a Smashroom once? Think back to that." Simone spoke with her eyes still closed.

"Oh yeah." Prohyas muttered be he thought back to that mission's events. "They grow!" He exclaimed.

"Correct! Question 2. Name the key ingredient in a making a revenge position?" The intercom questioned.

"Come on, come on, Gateaux mentioned this, but I wasn't listening to that part!" Prohyas whined as struggled to remember.

"You need a albino cockroach toad." Simone answered. "No one knows it all Prohyas."

"Correct! Question 3. How do you clean a dragon?" The intercom asked.

"Trick question. Dragons shed their old skin." Prohyas quickly answered.

"Correct! You may pass." The intercom spoke and the door opened. Prohyas broke into a sprint with Simone still on his back.

Prohyas soon smelled moister, heard running water and saw Bimm and Familiar. "Hey." Prohyas greeted once he caught up.

Familiar look up from the ground were he sat. "Hey." He responded.

Bimm was looking over to the rapids before looking at him. "Oh, hi Prohyas." She greeted.

Prohyas walked over to Bimm and looked to the waters. The was completely white with only a hand full of stepping stones available to make it across.

"Remember your side of the deal Prohyas." Familiar spoke without looking at him.

"Good luck." Bimm spoke as she stretched out her paw. Prohyas took her paw and shook it, before jumped onto the first rock and noted that the water had made the rock slippery. Slowly but surely he made it across. Looking back Prohyas saw Bimm and Familiar watching him. Prohyas sighed as he set Simone down. "I'll be right back."

"I don't think now is the best time to be a hero." Simone mentioned.

Prohyas didn't respond as he made his way back across to a surprised Bimm and Familiar. "What are you doing?" Familiar asked.

"What dose it look like I'm doing?" Prohyas responded with a smile, before he picked up Bimm bridal style, to which she yelped in surprise. "I'm helping you both cross." With that Prohyas jumped on to first rock. Bimm was shaking in Prohyas's arms. Once they was on the second rock Bimm's bushy tail brushed against the water. Bimm yelp once more, and latched on to Prohyas, stabbing him with her claws in the process. "Ow."

"Sorry." Bimm apologised as she retracted her claws.

Prohyas managed to get them across without anymore issues, but Bimm didn't let go. "Open your eyes Bimm." Prohyas spoke, having let go of but firmly attached to him.

Did as requested and stopped shaking once she saw that they was on solid ground, she began to climb off of Prohyas. "Sorry, again. And, thank you." Bimm responded.

"Your welcome." Prohyas said before he crossed the waters once more, this time he crossed faster as he grew more confident. "Now it's just you Familiar."

"Why are you even doing this? You could be getting further ahead." Familiar questioned as Prohyas picked him up the same way he did with Bimm.

"Would you have left us behind on the cliff I couldn't get us up?" Prohyas responded as he jumped to the first rock.

"I guess not." Familiar answered as they made it to the second rock.

Familiar was calmer than his sister, but he couldn't stop looking at the wild water. Prohyas grew to confident in and slipped on the final rock. Thinking fast, Prohyas threw Familiar to safety and let himself fall into the water.

"Prohyas!" Bimm and Familiar shouted, causing Simone open her eyes.

Thinking fast she used her magic to stop the current from carrying Prohyas away. But she was still to weak to move him. "A little help you 2?" She spoke as she struggled against the rapids.

Bimm and Familiar ran down to Prohyas. They were careful not to fall in themselves as they pulled Prohyas out of the water.

Prohyas coughed a few times as he stood up. "Told you." He said to Familiar, who just rolled his eyes and gave a brief smile.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Simone joked.

"Thanks Squirt." Prohyas said with a smile.

"That's not my name!" Simone screamed, startling Bimm and Familiar.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Bimm questioned.

"Oh yeah, come on Witchy." Prohyas responded, indicating for her to jump onto his back.

But Prohyas was soaking wet from his time in the water. "I think I'll walk." Simone answered.

"You might be better running." Familiar says as he points to behind them.

"Boing!"calls Hoppus as he jumps to the rock in the middle of the rapids, but falls off and falls in. Manfish was close behind saying something in French as he dives into the water himself.

"We should probably still run." Prohyas mentions.

 **Soon.**

Bimm, Familiar, Prohyas and Simone were all running to the finish line with Hoppus and Manfish close behind. Simone began to slow from exhaustion, with Prohyas soon slowing as well. "Maybe I should manage my diet better." Prohyas muttered as Hoppus and Manfish over took them.

"Finally!" Prohyas's stomach cried out.

 **Meanwhile.**

Manfish and Hoppus were gaining on Bimm and Familiar, With Manfish coming along the side of them. "You cannot possible beat me! I am to well hydrated!" Manfish boasted as he took out a spray bottle to spray himself. But Bimm and Familiar freaked out at the sight of it and ran much faster and crossed the finish line.

"We have our winners!" Mr Flummocks cheered, before snapped his fingers once more. Everyone was in still in the, but Mr Flummocks now floated in front of the exit and the losers were encased in stone up to their necks. "Well done, now come and collect your prise." Flummocks praised as he materialised all of the taken magiswords.

Bimm grabbed her Ball Of Yarn Magisword, while Familiar picked up Simone's Golden Broomstick Magisword to take a closer look, when the other Magiswords disappeared, and a light blue glowing crystal appeared.

"It's a trap!" Prohyas yelled. Both Bimm and Familiar stepped back as stones were pulled towards the crystal and created a rock monster four times their size.

"Welcome to the bonus round!" Flummocks laughed.

"Prohyas, monsters are your speciality, what do we do!?" Asked a panicking Bimm.

"Let me think... Got it! Familiar, use the Golden Broomstick Magisword and distract it!" Prohyas responded.

"Might as well." Familiar answered. Familiar got on the Magisword and flew in front of the monsters face. "Look at me. Oooooo." Familiar called in a monotone voice, but was enough to cause the monster to try and grab him.

"Bimm, you need to destroy the crystal!" Prohyas ordered.

"How!? All I have is this!" Bimm said as she pointed to her Magisword.

"That's enough hints out of you." Mr Flummocks said as the rock covered Prohyas's mouth. Flummocks then materialised the Carrot Magisword and threw it at Prohyas with his telekinesis.

Thinking fast, Bimm fired a ball of yarn that caused the Magisword to change course and break the rock holding Prohyas. Prohyas snatched the Magisword and fired carrots at Flummocks who disappeared in response. "Thanks Bimm, now tangle the monsters legs, with your magisword!" Prohyas ordered. Bimm did just that surprising the monster and causing it to fall to the floor. "I need a lift Familiar!" Familiar flew down to Prohyas who grabbed onto the Magisword, and let go above the monster's chest. Prohyas extended the Carrot Magisword was twice his size and buried it into the monster's chest and destroyed the crystal.

"Glad that's over." Bimm commented.

 **The next day.**

Simone woke up and checked the time. She was late for work! Simone went to grab her hat, but found a note on it. _"Don't worry about work, Spoony agreed to let me take your shift today -Prohyas."_ Simone smiled at the note as she carried it back to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Witchy Simone's apartment.**

Simone was sat on her couch, strumming cords on her Electric Guitar Magisword. With Prohyas working her shift today, Simone found herself with a few hours free time and no idea what to do. She had already used her half of the gems from Zange to buy posstion ingredients, but she couldn't practice now or risk a noise complaint.

Simone exhaled as she shrank her Magisword and went to grab a random issue of Mercenaries Monthly. She found herself picking up a issue where Vambre and Prohyas were on the front cover. They were lifted into the air by multiple celebrities, including her younger sister, Witchy Sparkels.

Simone turned to the story, but she had already read the story a few times, and soon gave up. She might as well of gone to work. "I guess I could go and see how Prohyas is doing." She thought out loud. Mascot meowed as he tried to get into the position ingredents. "I should probably make sure he can't eat my ingredients again first."

 **Meanwhile at Slug-Burger.**

Prohyas was serving customer while he tried to deduce who could have made Vambre and their entire Magisword collection vanish. He had asked both Manfish and Hoppus if they knew anything, both claimed to only know what they had been told. They had found the rest of their items once they left the cave, and Hoppus begrudgingly thanked Prohyas as he was handed back his Carrot Magisword.

Prohyas had ruled out Phil, because he would have only taken the Magiswords, not Vambre. The same applies for the other thieves. Pirates wouldn't have stood a chance. Maybe it was Witch Way. He could ask them now.

"Aw, look at the poor BABY, back to working at Slug-Bugger! I TOLD you, you are the SIDEKICK!" Morbidia boasted.

"Sidekick." Gateaux repeated.

This aggravated Prohyas, but he didn't let it show. He had learned that if he played his cards right, Morbidia would tell him anything he wanted to know. Prohyas chuckled, which surprised Morbidia and Gateaux. "And yet, the Princes still hires me to guard her, instead, of, you." He brags before booping Morbidia on the nose.

Morbidia began to fume. "At LEAST I can keep track of my PARTNER!"

"Part- aw you do care."Gateaux spoke.

"Don't push it!" Morbidia warned.

Prohyas managed to hold his smile during Morbidia's tirade, and managed to create a retaliation. "You're just jealous that it wasn't you, and you have no idea who it was." Prohyas then handed them a cup of water each. "Here's your water."

Morbidia drank her water in one go, then disinterested her cup and stomped off. Gateaux just stood there with his water for a while. "Can I get a slug-burger to go with this?" He asked pointing to the water.

"Are you eating in, or to take out?" Prohyas was hopping for more information then that, but at least he could rule them out.

 **Soon.**

Simone arrived at Slug-Burger and it was more crowded than usual. Before she could even ask why, she had her answer. Her sister, Witchy Sparkles was there. Simone took a seat with a clear view as Sparkles talked to Prohyas.

"Oh please, I'm as much your fan as you are mine." Sparkles told Prohyas. Simone just rolled her eyes.

"So what ca I get you?" Prohyas asks.

"Actually I'm here for what I can do for you?" Sparkles answered. This baffled both Prohyas and Simone. "I have been researching Magiswords and found a piece mentioning that if you have a special bond with a Magisword, you can summon it."

"Yeah, I can do it with Dolphin Magisword, and I've seen Hoppus do it with his Carrot Magisword." Prohyas mentioned.

"And this Dolphin is a sentiment Magisword, correct?" Sparkles questioned with some excitement in her tone.

"Right!" Prohyas answered, beginning to get excited himself.

"You may have a strong enough bond to summon it, even when they are in their miniature form!" Sparkles elaborated. Prohyas began to squeal in delight. "Think of it as a personal thank you for rescuing me from being eaten by King Chilidounut. Here." Sparkles said as took out here magimobile, and took Prohyas's. within a minute she handed him it back. "Text me when you're done. Bye." With that Sparkles disappeared in a poof of smoke. Leaving a grinning Prohyas.

"Look at that GATEAUX, Simone is getting REPLACED by her more SUCCESSFUL sister! Morbidia said from the table next to Simone.

"Replaced." Gateaux repeated.

"I am not getting replaced." Simone responded with a glare as she banged her fist on the table.

"You're right! You were never a REAL member in the first place! "You're just a PLACEHOLDER!" Morbidia shot back.

"Placeholder."

Simone let out a low grumble and her clenched fist caught a light with her magic.

"No need to get HOSTILE Simone, I'm merely stating the facts!" Morbidia responded as she raised her hands defensively.

"Facts." Gateaux repeated with his half eaten Slug-Burger.

Simone snapped back to Prohyas, who was still smiling. And Simone felt a pain in her chest. And she realised. They were right.

 **Later.**

Prohyas chuckled as he ran outside of Slug-Burger and messaged Witchy Sparkles. As soon as the message was read, Witchy Sparkles appeared next to Prohyas in a poof of smoke. "How long have been able to do that?" Prohyas asked.

"Not long after I found out some of the larger species want to eat me." Sparkles answered. "Now are you ready?" She beamed.

"Heck yeah!" Prohyas cheered.

"Great, let's go." Sparkles said as she and snapped her fingers.

 **On the top of Mount Ma'all.**

The top of Mount Ma'll was surprisingly well taken care of for its position, With trimmed grass and a few tree stumps. Sparkles moved to a pair of tree stumps that were close together. She sat down and materialised her research book into her hand while Prohyas sat on the other stump. "Now, it says here that must focus on magiswords." Sparkles tell Prohyas as she looked at the page.

"That parts easy!" Prohyas said before closed his eyes.

"Next you have deep breaths, but not ridiculously big ones, just a bit deeper than usual." Sparkles instructed.

"Got it." Prohyas responded. _"Deep breaths, think abut Magiswords. Deep breaths, think about Magiswords."_ Prohyas thought. This went on for sometime and Sparkles continued to read through the book. "Heyyy Sparkles. I'm getting this weird feeling." Prohyas mentioned.

Sparkles took a quick look at her book and said. "That's it! Focus on that feeling!"

"I see a light!" Prohyas beamed.

"You're getting close!" Sparkles encouraged him.

"Is it meant to split into 4?" Prohyas asked.

"Four!?" Witchy Sparkles repeated in shock. She skimmed through book once more. "I can't find anything on the light splitting into four! It says the light reveals the Magisword!"

"I see my babies!" Prohyas cheered.

"You're babies?" Sparkles questioned.

"Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, Darlin' Narwhal Magisword, Carnivorous Plant Magisword, and Dolphin Magisword! Come to me my Babies! Come to Momma!" Prohyas yells gaining the attention of some of the citizens below, causing Witchy Sparkles to hide her face with her hand.

 **Meanwhile, in the woods somewhere.**

A tree stood in a open field, and underneath that tree Zombie Pumpkin Magisword burst forth from the ground. "Pumpkins!" He hollered.

Near by, two thorn covered vines tear their way out of the earth, before hoisting Carnivorous Plant Magisword out of the ground. His mouth was full of mud that he swallowed.

On the other side of Zombie Pumpkin, a small stream of water shot out of the ground like a small gazer. Once the soil was saturated Dolphin Magisword rose from the ground.

Next to Carnivorous Plant, a pink hart shaped bubble pooped out of the ground with Darlin' Narwhal Magisword inside. Carnivorous Plant bit the bubble and it popped.

"Sooo, dose anybody now the way back into town?" Zombie Pumpkin asked the others.

"FOOD!" A voice yells from the horizon. It was Neddy The Mallet. He picked up Carnivorous Plant Magisword. "Time for sweet noms." Needy opened his mouth to take a bite, but Carnivorous Plant Magisword struck first and tried to eat Neddy, but only managed to fit his head inside his mouth. "I feel like I deserve this." Neddy comments.

The other Magiswords approached and watched as Needy began to try and free himself from Carnivorous Plant Magisword, whole was still trying to swallow him whole. Zombie Pumpkin noticed that this was going nowhere and spoke up. "I can get your head free if you agree to take us to Mount Ma'all. Oh, and not eat us." He negotiated.

"Deal." Needy agreed.

"You can spit him out now." Zombie Pumpkin told Carnivorous Plant, who growled in response. Zombie Pumpkin looked over to Darlin' Narwhal Magisword. "Could you, erm, you know?" Zombie Pumpkin asked.

Darlin' Narwhal cooed in response and blew a hart bubble at Carnivorous Plant Magisword. Once the hart popped on him, Carnivorous Plant Magisword stopped trying to eat Neddy and kissed him. "I have, no idea how to respond to that." Neddy confessed.

 **Soon at Mount Ma'all.**

Witchy Sparkles and Prohyas were waiting outside. Prohyas was pacing impatiently, while Sparkles reviewed what Prohyas had told her. For someone to summon a sheathed sentient Magisword was rare in it's own right. But what Prohyas had done was a new magical discovery! But he didn't seem to care in the slightest! Not even when Norman and Kablammica called to talk about his current situation, and the disappearance of his sister, he kept looking up to try and find his Magiswords. But Kablammica seemed to completely understand. The occasional on looker paid some attention to the pair, but didn't approach.

"Pan!" Neddy called to Prohyas as he approached holding Darlin' Narwhal Magisword, Carnivorous Plant Magisword, Zombie Pumpkin Magisword and Dolphin Magisword. "These guys wanted to see you." Needy says as he hands the Magiswords over.

"My babies!" Prohyas cheered before he scooped them up for a hug. None of the Magiswords were apposed to this as they leaned against him. "I'm never letting any of you out my sight again." Prohyas vows while Sparkles takes a picture for her report on today phenomenon. "Thank you Sparkles, I couldn't have done this without you."

"No thanks needed." Sparkles replied with a smile. "If anything I should be thanking you. Do you want me to drop you off at my sister's?"

"Nah I'm good. I need to get some magisword cleaner for theses guys." Prohyas answers pointing to his mud covered magiswords.

"Fair enough." Sparkles comments and snaps her fingers. "See you around." Her voice echos as she disappeared.

"If you excuse me i'm going to find some eats." Needy mentions as he leaves.

 **Later at Witchy Simone's apartment.**

Simone lied across her couch staring at her sister's report on her magical breakthrough on her magimobile. The comments were mostly congratulating her and Prohyas, with the odd one not seeing it as such a big deal due to looking down upon magiswords. Simone just sighed before Prohyas came through the door, with a giant grin. "Guess what happened today?" He asked her.

"You ran into my sister, got back some of your Magiswords and made a magical breakthrough in the process." Simone answered with a dead pan tone.

"How did you know that?" Prohyas asked, to which Simone showed him her magimobile. "But that's not all, I got you something." Before Simone could ponder in it Prohyas dropped a large book on to her lap. It read;" _Advanced spells potions and hexes for magical beings_ ". Noville told me that you've been looking to buy it for a while now, and gave me a discount." He mentioned.

Simone was stunned to say the least. She opened the book and began to read the first page to make sure it was real. "You bought this, for me?" Simone asked as she began to regain her senses. Prohyas nodded in response. "But why?"

Prohyas looked to the couch and Simone made room for him to sit down. "We'll I got a call from my parents earlier..."

 **Flashback.**

Prohyas tapped his foot as he waited for his Magiswords, when his magimobile began ring. Prohyas answered without seeing who it was calling. When the hologram showed his parents Prohyas yelped in surprise. "Hello Mother. Hello Farther." He greeted nervously. "How are you?"

"Prohyas you're not in trouble, were just worried about you." Kablammica calmed her son.

"Such as; are you getting enough broccoli in your diet? Where are you sleeping? You're not getting involved in a bad crowd are you? You haven't joined a pirate group are you!?" Norman sounded more and more panicked with each question. "Oh, oh dear." Norman said just before he fainted.

"Mmm, where are you sleeping deary? Don't be shy of coming back home if you need somewhere to sleep." Kablammica spoke in her motherly voice, but noticed Prohyas was looking else where. "What's a matter Prohyas? Is now a bad time?"

"Huh? No, no, it's just I'm waiting for a few magiswords that Witchy Sparkles helped me get. Long story short. And I was going to come back but Simone offered me a place at her's." Prohyas answered.

"That's good to here dear, Simone is a underappreciated girl." Kablammica responded.

"Yeah, but she'll get there. I'm surprised you both didn't want me to comeback and quit adventuring." Prohyas mentioned.

"Definitely not." Kablammica responded. "Any great adventurer needs to be able to hit rock bottom, and climb straight back up. And I know you are more than capable."

"Aww, thanks Momma." Prohyas responded.

"You're welcome bear. Good luck and make sure you visit, it help put your farther's mind at ease." With that Kablammica hung up.

 **Now.**

"And that got me thinking. You've been so kind and helpful. Letting me stay with you. Helping on missions. So I thought I should get you something. Ya know. Just to say thank you." Prohyas told Witchy.

Simone was in awe and suddenly pulled Prohyas into a hug. Prohyas returned the hug as he heard something crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Prohyas found himself flying through the air with a stone slate with engravings on it. Prohyas was suddenly picked out of the air by Monkey Chunks. "Be careful Monkey Chunks, we do not want to damage the slab. Mmm-hmm." Bibila advised from the Sasquatch's shoulder.

"One accent slab, straight from the Dinosaur kingdom. Just as you asked." Prohyas spoke with pride as he offered it to Bibila, who stretched her arms to a ridiculous degree and swapped the slab for a bag of gems.

"This will really tie the Jurassic section together. Mmm-hmm." Bibila mentioned.

"Wouldn't a rug do the same job?" Prohyas asked.

This caused an awkward silence until Monkey Chunks decided to throw Prohyas into the air. "Good boy." Biblia praised.

 **Soon, at Norman and Kablammica's broccoli farm.**

Danelda and Hoppus were inside waiting for Kablammica to serve them some broccoli soup. They were sat at opposite sides of the table, with Hoppus glaring at Danelda, who just gave a mischievous smile in return.

"Don't you get board working here?" Hoppus asked with a irritated voice.

"Not really, it's nice and simple, pulse fighting anything that tries to steal the broccoli keeps things interesting." Danelda answered with a smile that she knew rubbed Hoppus the wrong way.

"Lucky you." Hoppus grumbled.

"Okay you two, here your - hey do you here something?" Kablammica asked and both of the rabbits perked up their ears and heard a yelling.

It was getting louder and louder, until Prohyas crashed through the door and into the floor face first.

"Try to start a combat roll before you hit the ground dear." Kablammica calmly advised her son as she took out another bowl.

Yes, mother dearest." Prohyas answered as he got up and staggered to the table.

Both Hoppus and Danelda were surprised at how Kablammica handled her son's sudden appearance and injury.

Once Prohyas had sat himself down, he shook his head and regained his senses. Kablammica noticed the sack of gems attached to his waist while she served him some broccoli. "Have you already finished a mission today?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I went to the Dinosaur Kingdom to pick up a stone slab for the Library Of Hush." Prohyas answered.

"Why did they need that?" Danelda asked before eating more of her soup.

"It was to tie the Jurassic section together." Prohyas responded.

"Why not just use a rug?" Hoppus asked after he put his bowl down.

"That's what I said!"

"Sounds like you had fun." Kablammica commented.

"It was okay." Prohyas mentioned.

"Oh?" Kablammica commented.

"Don't get me wrong, the dinosaurs put up a good fight. But I just don't feel like running missions solo right now." Prohyas elaborated.

"Well, how are you doing on finding your sister?" Kablammica asked.

"I tried setting up a trap, but..."

 **Flashback.**

Prohyas buried Carnivorous plant Magisword up to it's mouth and placed a Veronica Victorious novel inside it's mouth before jumping behind a nearby bush. It wasn't long until he heard Carnivorous Plant chomp down. Prohyas jumped up with glee, but his face dropped when he realised it was Gateaux. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! I beg of you!" Gateaux yelled as he ran around and tried to shack the Magisword off of his hand. Prohyas tried this a few more times, catching thieves, Noville and a few civilians.

 **The present.** **As in now.**

"Can you think of anyone who would do this?" Danelda asked.

"Not one." Prohyas answered.

"Really? You can't think of anyone who holds a grudge against you?" Hoppus questioned with a raised brow.

"Not anyone would take our Magiswords, Vambre, bury the ones closest to me and just leave me behind." Prohyas responded.

Hoppus sighed and looked to the floor. "It gets easier ... you just get used to working alone." He mentions.

"You do. But you forget how much fun it was and why you chose to be an adventurer in the first place." Danelda adds on. Hoppus glances at her from the corner of his eye and sees the Danelda is in deep thought as she stairs at her bowl.

"What happened!?" Norman cried out from outside. He reached for the doors handle, but Prohyas had knocked it off, so he just pushed it open.

"Hi Dad." Prohyas waved.

"Honey, I'm off to get a new door. Anyone can come in now." Norman muttered.

"Tell me about it." Mysterious Hooded Woman said from behind him, causing Norman to jump. Mysterious Hooded Woman made her way to Prohyas. "I need you to collect a skull from The Cave Of Shade. It's a level 10 cave in the Deepest Darkest Woods."

"How did you-"

"Crystal Ball." M.H.W cut Prohyas off by answering his question.

"Oh."

"Mmm. Warrior huddle!" Kablammica called out. "Norman, why don't you give Danelda the rest of the day off, so she can help Prohyas? No offence Sweetie."

"None taken." Prohyas responds.

"Well, she has already finished the majority of her jobs. Why not?" Norman answered. With that the huddle concluded.

"Danelda, why don't you help Prohyas on his mission? Working for broccoli soup will only get you so far ya know." Kablammica sujested.

"A level 10 cave, sounds fun." Danelda responded with a optimistic tone.

"I have enough gems to pay both of you." Mysterious Hooded Woman from her seat at the table.

"I'm coming to!" Hoppus proclaimed and everyone looked at him. "What? I have my reasons!"

 **Soon, in the Deepest Darkest Woods.**

Prohyas, Danelda and Hoppus mad their way across the woods using their own methods. Prohyas was flying on the Golden Broomstick Magisword. Danelda used her Levitation Magisword to float above the ground. And Hoppus burrowed through the ground. Once they arrived Hoppus burst forth from the ground and the others stopped behind him. Hoppus turned and addressed them. "Alright, this is a level 10 cave, so messing around." He ordered.

This gave Danelda a idea. A fun yet mischievous idea. "Hey Prohyas." She called with a grin. Hoppus picked on her tone and listened in as they entered the cave. "Want to swap magiswords for this cave?"

"Heck yeah!" Prohyas cheered.

"Nooo!" Hoppus roared, but was ignored.

"Cool, you can use my Levitation Magisword, and I get to use one of yours." Danelda told Prohyas.

"How about this one?"

 **Zombie Pumpkin Magisword.**

Now that was just rubbing salt into the wound for Hoppus. "Deal." Danelda responded.

"Now Zombie Pumpkin." Prohyas began.

"Yeah?" Zombie Pumpkin asked.

"I'm going to hand you over to Danelda for this cave. Okay?" Prohyas informed Z.P.

"Ooo, okay." Z.P. answered.

Prohyas traded with Danelda and also handed a sack of pumpkin seeds. "What are these for?" Danelda asked.

"Give a handful to Zombie Pumpkin when things get rough and he'll handle the rest." Prohyas explained.

"Aw shucks." Z.P. responds.

"So how do you use this magisword? I've seen you use it without even touching it." Prohyas asked.

"That's the advanced stuff. Since you've never done this before, just point it at what you want to move and say where you want it to go." Danelda informed him.

Prohyas pointed it at himself and Danelda was already smiling. "Forward." Prohyas commanded, and he shoot straight ahead the gust of wind forcing Danelda to hold onto her hat. Prohyas collided with Hoppus and they both began to roll across the ground. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Prohyas called out and the immediately stopped rolling. With Prohyas coming face-to-face with a furious Hoppus. "Hehe, sorry Hoppus."

Hoppus growled and kicked Prohyas off of him. He grumbled all the way into a pit trap. "Hoppus!" Prohyas and Danelda called out and ran to the edge of the pit. Spikes sat at the bottom of the pit. Hoppus was at the halfway point holding on tight to his Carrot Magisword, which he had buried beep into the wall.

"Danelda, get me out of here!" Hoppus called.

"Okay Prohyas, aim the Levitation Magisword at Hoppus." Danelda ordered.

"On it." Prohyas answered.

"What!?" Hoppus yelled. Hoppus soon felt as if he he was completely weightless.

"Great, now raise the sword slowly." Danelda instructed. Prohyas listened to Danelda and Hoppus was slowly lifted out of the trap.

"Hey, I'm doing it." Prohyas cheered. Once he had lifted Hoppus out of the trap, Prohyas moved Hoppus to safe ground, but didn't know how to put him down.

Prohyas looked to Danelda for advice. "All you have to do now is relax." Danelda informed Prohyas. Prohyas listened to Danelda and Hoppus dropped to the floor.

Hoppus looked past his teammates without saying a word to either of them. "This hallway is far to long for that to be the only trap." He commented.

Danelda and Prohyas also looked down the hallway. "I agree." Danelda mentioned.

"I have best plan. Danelda hand Zombie Pumpkin Magisword some pumpkin seeds and shoot them across the floor." Prohyas ordered. Danelda complied and the pumpkin seeds set of multiple traps along the hallway. "It worked!" He cheered.

"Maybe you do have a brain after all." Hoppus commented before jumping the pit.

"Hey!" Prohyas called with a annoyed tone. Prohyas looked over to Danelda and noticed she was sulking. "What's wrong Danelda?" Prohyas asked as they both jumped over the first trap.

Danelda sighed. "I wanted to get Hoppus to lighten up, but I don't think he's going to in a level 10 cave." Danelda answered while they slipped between the fire pits while the flames lowered.

"Maybe you should try talking to him. He voulenteried to come along, and no one knows if he's actually going to get paid." Prohyas mentions as they crawl under the saw blades.

Danelda glanced at Hoppus who was now waiting at the end of the hallway. "What have I got to lose?"

For the rest of the mission Danelda tried to talk to Hoppus, but he ignored her and kept ahead of her. The traps and monsters didn't help.

 **Soon, in the final room.**

"You ignore me forever Hoppus." Danelda growled, as the group entered the final room.

A loud screech stopped them dead in their tracks. They slowly looked up and saw a bat, 4X the size of Prohyas. "Don't move or say anything." Prohyas spoke. The giant bat faced the with it's bright glowing eyes and dazzled them. The party moved to cover their eyes and alerted the bat.

"It sees us!" Hoppus cried.

"Scatter!" Danelda called out. They all jumped out of the way as the bat screeched and lighting shot fourth from it's mouth.

 **Carrot Magisword.**

Hoppus fired carrots at the creature as he ran. This caused the bat to face him attack once more. Hoppus was fried by the lightning and collapsed.

 **Zombie Pumpkin Magisword.**

"What's that?" Zombie Pumpkin asked.

"What? You never seen a Thunder Bat before?" Danelda questioned as she handed Zombie Pumpkin some Pumpkin seeds. "Let's hope this works." Danelda commented.

"Danelda! Zombie Pumpkin can use seeds to trap enemies!" Prohyas called out.

Danelda took a deep breath and fired as the Thunder Bat tried to strike Prohyas with its wings. The seeds grew vines and ensnared the beast.

 **Levitation Magisword.**

Prohyas prepared to use the Magisword, but the bat landed on him and caused him to drop the Magisword. The Magisword wa then picked up by Hoppus, who used it to lift the Thunder Bat into the air and slam it into the wall.

A pillar raised from the ground with a skull wearing a jester hat.

"Just like old times, ay Hoppus?" Danelda asked with a smile.

"Heh, yeah." Hoppus responded.

"Thank you for retrieving the skull for me." Mysterious Hooded Woman said from behind them, causing Hoppus and Danelda to jump.

"So what dose it do?" Prohyas asked.

"It tells jokes about who ever holds it. Mostly using their secrets as material." M.H.W. answered and caused everyone to back away.

Next chapter will be more focused on Simone and why she didn't show.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Witchy Simone's apartment.**

"I'm sorry Simone, but this is one of Grup's few days off." Prohyas said as said as he walked to the door.

"Awww." Simone groaned. Simone had just worked 5 days straight at Slug-Burger, and was itching to go on a mission. But Grup had also just done five days at The Cave Of Stuff, and Prohyas promised to visit Grup, Toilet Bear and Robopiggeh once it was over.

Prohyas exhaled. "Simone, there was no guaranty that we was going to get a gig today anyway." He reasoned.

"You got two yesterday." Simone grumbled with her arms crossed.

Prohyas decided to ignore the comment and left. Simone went and sulked on her couch, but upon seeing the book Prohyas had bought her, and she thought about how things have changed from taking Prohyas in.

It takes Prohyas forever to get ready in the morning. Personal, Simone used magic herself. The fridge was emptied at a faster rate, but with Prohyas bringing in gems as well, it wasn't a problem. Prohyas wasn't spending gems on magiswords anymore, when asked about it he answered he wanted to get all his current magiswords and Vambre back first, so he was basically hoarding them. Simone's view on her best friends had also changed. She knew that Vambre was the book smart one, while Prohyas was better with people and animals, but she never knew the full extent of their main differences separated them. Vambre practically had a fair understanding of every creature and location in Lyvsheria, while Prohyas was a natural beast tamer, magisword teacher.

Picking up the book Simone thought about how the dynamic between herself and Prohyas had also changed. She felt as if them living closer together had also brought them closer together as people.

Simone continued to contemplate as she murmured a spell from the books pages. Rookie mistake. With poof of smoke Simone began to cough and wave the smoke out of her face. Once the smoke had dissipated, Simone found her book had transformed into a gecko. "Oh boy." She commented.

Mascot took notice of the gecko and lick his lips, before pouncing. The gecko jumped out of Mascot's way, and Mascot followed suit. "Mascot, no eating Mama's book! Again." Simone yelled as she jumped off the couch and chased them around the apartment. Plates, cups and jars were knocked off the counter, but Simone managed to catch them with her magic. As she caught more and more items, Simone felt a magical energy build up within her. "Enough!" She yelled as the magical energy was released. Every small item in the apartment was lifted into the air. Including Mascot and the gecko.

Simone took a moment to register what she had just done, before smiling with pride. She careful moved each item back to where it originally was, one at a time, until it was just Mascot and the gecko. When Witchy tried to move the gecko towards her, it transformed back into a book and fell on the floor. Simone released Mascot and picked up her book, when she suddenly got a call. Simone answered and was greeted by a crying Grup. "Nnnnooooooooo!" He bellowed.

"Oookay." Simone responded.

"I think I should take over." Prug suggested off screen, and soon appeared in the hologram instead of Grup. "Hello." He greeted with a wave.

"Erm, hi." Simone waved back.

"So, erm, Grup called you because, what was it again/ Oh yes, Prohyas was carried away by ice gargoyles. Just before he entered the house." Prug informed Simone.

"Ice gargoyles!? There's only one Mook who uses ice gargoyles!" Simone comments.

"Should I hang up now?" Prug asks.

 **Soon, in Transylberia.**

Simone raced through the snowy planes as fast as she could on her Golden Broomstick Magisword. She flew close to the ground so Frostferatu wouldn't see her coming. Or in case Prohyas had freed himself, and was hiding out somewhere. Simone saw 2 somethings in her way. She hit the breaks hard, and the 2 things in her way began to cry out. Simone closed her eyes as she got close to the obstructions. When she opened them, Simone had stopped and the people in front of her were covered in snow.

"Th-th-thanks a-a lot S-S-Simone! As-as if w-we weren't c-c-cold e-enough!" Morbidia yelled as she shivered herself free of the snow.

"Cold." Gateaux repeated as he stood still in the snow.

"Y-y-you d-don't get t-to c-complain! W-with your c-cloak and fffffffffffFUR!" Morbidia snarled as she shivered.

"Mmm, fur." Gateaux commented with pride.

"I'm g-g-gonna h-hate this b-but. GATEAUX! H-hold me, a-and c-carry m-me home!" She demanded.

"Hold?" Gateaux repeated with surprise. With in a flash, he was out of the snow and had picked Morbidia up bridal style, holding her close to his chest.

"N-now home!" Morbidia barked.

"Hold it, what are yous two doing out here anyway?" Simone asked with her hands on her hips.

"Frostferatu paid us to make him a truth position." Gateaux answered.

"A bit cliche. But why would he want Prohyas a truth position to Prohyas?" Simone questioned out loud.

"See! I told you the ice gargoyles were carrying him." Gateaux told Morbidia.

"D-d-don't c-CARE! N-n-not p-paid to CARE!" Morbidia responded as she sulked.

"See, this is why no one likes yous two." Simone mentioned.

"They don't?" Gateaux whimpered as Simone flew past.

 **Meanwhile, at Frostferatu's castle.**

Prohyas was tied down on the pirouette, while 2 battered and bruised ice gargoyles limped away.

Prohyas tried to escape until a voice caught his attention. "Not so tough without your sister, are you?" Frostferatu boasted.

"Says the guy who had others capture me and tie me down?" Prohyas remarked.

"Silence! Do you have any idea what your failure to deliver that gift caused me!?" Frostferatu yelled in Prohyas's face.

"I still don't see why you didn't deliver it yourself." Prohyas mentioned. Further angering his captor.

With all attention being on Prohyas, no one noticed Witchy Simone arrive at the front door. "In the shadow of something devious, I need to look less suspicious." With that Simone was transformed into a ice gargoyle with her only defining feature being her hat. With that Simone entered the castle.

On a higher level Frostferatu was poring the truth position over Prohyas's face, as he shook his head violently. He did end up swallowing a few drop as he attempted to breath and that was enough. Once the bottle was empty Frostferatu cast it aside. "What was that!?" Prohyas asked as he coughed.

"A truth position. Since someone has already dealt with your with the other, I will use whoever is sheltering you as a replacement." Frostferatu cackled, before he grabbed Prohyas by the head, and made him look him in the eye. "Now. Who are they?" Frostferatu asked with a growl.

Fortunately, Prohyas has already had experience resisting truth positions back at Adventure Academy, but this one was far stronger. Prohyas did his best to hold out his entire body fidgeted as a result. "...A friend!" He cried out and took deep breaths.

Frostferatu was surprised he managed to give such a indirect answer, but he knew how to get around it. "And what is their job?"

Prohyas once again resisted the position as he tried to think of a broad answer. "...One they don't like!"

Frostferatu grumbled and asked another question. "Where do they work?"

"...Lyvsheria!"

"Fine, we'll take a different approach. Are they a boy or a girl?"

"...Girl!"

Frostferatu grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere. Do they have fur?"

"...No!"

Frostferatu grew amused at how Prohyas's attempts to resist failed, the position would last long enough for Frostferatu to get the information he wanted. "What do they look like?"

"...Like an angel!" Prohyas blurted out before blushing.

Frostferatu was taken back by the answer for a moment. "Okay, what do they wear?"

"...Clothes!"

Frostferatu growled, and Prohyas grinned. "Still got some fight in you, ay? Well it won't do you any good! What. Is. Their. Name?"

Prohyas fought hard to keep himself from answering. Harder Than he did before. Frostferatu grew more and more in anticipation with each passing second. "Ssss-ssss-Squirt!" He cried out.

Frostferatu let go of Prohyas and backed up in confusion. "Squirt? What kind of name is-"

"THAT'S! NOT! MY! NAME!" Simone cried out from the side. Her disguise vanished and she shot a powerful blast of fire magic at Frostferatu. Frostferatu quickly created a ice wall to block it, but the blast went straight through, and shoved him through the wall and left a large hole to the outside.

The flames had caught the ropes holding Prohyas ablaze, allowing him to break free. "Witchy!? How long have you-"

"Later Prohyas, we gotta go!" Simone cut him off as she grabbed him by the hand he used to point to her and dragged him to the open hole in the wall.

 **Golden Broomstick Magisword.**

They both got on the Magisword and flew off, as Frostferatu picked himself out of the snow.

So in the short "Flashback Farms" we see Kablammica flirt with Norman in certain way. We see Prohyas do something Similar with two people. Vambre in a few episodes. She's his sister, so nothing special there. And Simone in "Dungeons and Dayjobs". It might just be me, but I swear there's something to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Simone and Prohyas were on the Golden Broomstick Magisword and being chased by Frostferatu through Transylberia in his bat forum. Snow battered the faces of the three. "He's following us!" Prohyas called out.

"Then do something about it!" Simone responded.

"On it!"

 **Zombie Pumpkin Magisword.**

"Is that Frostferatu?" Zombie Pumpkin asked.

"Yeah, do you think you can rid of him buddy?" Prohyas asked.

"I can try. But he's very grumpy." Z.P. responds. Prohyas gives Zombie Pumpkin a handful of pumpkin seeds. Z.P. ate them and then spat them at Frostferatu. Frostferatu dodged the constant fire of seeds. Prohyas stopped firing and groaned. "Hold still Frosty!" He called.

"That's not my..." Prohyas quickly fired seeds at him, and the seeds grew vines and ensnared him. "...naaaame!" Frostferatu yelled as he fell out of the sky.

"We did it!" Prohyas called out in victory as he raised his fists.

"Yeah. he'll be back." Zombie Pumpkin mentioned.

"To bad he won't find notating." Simone smirk. "Hold on!" That was her only warning before she pushed her Magisword to it's limits.

 **Soon, at Witchy Simone's apartment.**

"Slow down! Slow down! Slow down!" Prohyas panicked as the were coming to fast.

"I'm trying!" Simone answered, as she tried to pull up, but they crash through her apartments roof.

Both of them lied on their backs on the floor, looking at the sky through the hole in the roof as they caught their breath. "Well, looks like you got your mission Simone." Prohyas commented.

"Heh, yeah." Simone responded with a small smile. then a thought popped into her mind. "Hey Prohyas..." Simone called, and Prohyas instantly looked at her, looking slightly nervous. "How did you manage to lie about name under that truth position? I know we practised in Adventure Academy, but still." She asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly lie, I used the name I gave you." Prohyas answered.

"That's really bending the truth." Simone mentions.

"We'll I wasn't about to sell you out." Prohyas responded.

"Aww. Speaking of questions, what did you want to ask me back at the castle?" Witchy asked.

Prohyas immediately began blushing. "Oh, that." Prohyas spoke before he looked away. "Well, I said something personal back there. And, I was wondering if you herd it?" Prohyas responded as he rubbed his arm.

"Nah. I just got there as Frostferatu asked for my name." Simone casually answered. But on the inside she finding Prohyas's behaviour rather odd. "Even if I did, I wouldn't blab. Unless it was really funny." She said with a cheeky grin. But dropped it when Prohyas didn't look at her. "That's a joke."

"Oh, right." Prohyas responded before giving a nervous chuckle.

This caused an awkward silence between the 2. The silence was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open. It was Mr Pachydermus Packard. "Simone..." He began but stopped upon seeing Prohyas, as both Prohyas and Simone sat up and looked at him. "Of course you would know each other." Packard commented. "None the less it is time to pay your rent, and the roof will cost extra."

"I've got it!" Prohyas called as he stood up. He walked over to a chest that Simone had found lying around, and was now letting Prohyas keep his things in. He took out a large sack of gems and handed it to Pachydermus. "Here you go."

"How do you have so many gems!?" Mr Packard exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I've not bought any Magiswords since Vambre went missing." Prohyas answered.

"So you could have paid your rent?" Mr Packard asked.

"Yes sir." Prohyas answered.

"Well. Thank you for that information. Now if you excuse me." Pachydermus left and skipped to a screaming booth, entered, and vented his frustrations.

"You didn't have to do that." Simone said from behind Prohyas.

Prohyas turned around and simply shrugged. "You saved my butt from Frostferatu, and have given me a place to stay. I owe you more than that." He said with a smile. "Well, I've still gotta see Grup." Prohyas mentioned as he walked to the door. "Catch-ya later Witchy." Prohyas open the and saw Krakov staring at him, due to the top of his head being above the balcony's walkway. "Well okay then."

"Ah, Boy worrier, Krakov is so happy to have found you. Thieves have taken house key, I try to grab them, but they hide in tree." Krakov explained in his thick Russian accent.

"Can't you just pick up the tree and shake them out Buddy?" Prohyas asked as he leaned on the balcony's rail, and Simone came outside to see what was going on.

"I would, but it is gift from little sister, the tree means to much to Krakov to risk damaging." Krakov answered.

"Mmm, well I'm about to head out, but Witchy Simone here will can easily handle this job." Prohyas mentioned as he place a hand on Simone's shoulder.

"Much thanks, I will come and help you catch them." Krakov responded.

"Aaahhhhhh! My first solo mission!" Simone cheered.

"Take this Squirt." Prohyas ordered as he offered her Darlin' Narwhal Magisword.

"That's not my name!" Simone retorted as she took the Magisword. "What's this for?" She asked.

"Just use Darlin' Narwhal's heart bubbles to catch the thieves and let Krakov handle the rest." Prohyas instructed.

"Pfft. Prohyas please, I can just use my magic." Simone responded with a confident grin, as she emitted magic from her hands.

"Yeah, but, no offence Witchy, your magic is a bit too destructive for this job." Prohyas tried to explain lightly.

"What you tryin' to say!? I can't control my magic!?" Simone explodes.

"Simone, that's not what I meant." Prohyas answered as he tried to defuse the situation.

Simone began to prod Prohyas in the chest as she continued her rant. "You didn't graduate when you first started, and you did fine! So why can't I!?"

"Its not like that." Prohyas cut in.

"Then how is it!? What's the difference between me and you!? What makes me so different from anyone else!?" Simone interrogated. Prohyas was trying to find a the right way to word it, but he was taking to long for Simone's liking. "Well!? Answer me!?"

"You're that at magic!" Prohyas blurted out and quickly cover his mouth. Simone looked at Prohyas in shock at what he had said. They could not break eye contact. Prohyas showed nothing but regret for what he had said. Simone showed surprise. And hint of pain. "Witchy, let me explain." Prohyas asked as he moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

But Simone slapped it away, and her rage came back in full force. "No! Forget it! Forget you! Forget what anyone thinks of me!" Simone roared at a stuned Prohyas. "Come on Krakov."

 **Golden Broomstick Magisword.**

Simone hopped onto her Magisword and followed a unsure Krakov.

Prohyas watched as they left, before speaking. "Prohyas you rube."

 **Soon.**

Simone muttered and grumbled as she followed Krakov as he ran to his home. She couldn't believe Prohyas had said that. She was expecting him to back off, not agree with her! Vambre probably felt the same way about her.

As they got close, Simone noticed that Krakov's house was just a cottage. Suited to the size of the cyclopes. Simone spotted four thieves at the front door, they were, Phil, Naso, Birda and Purrlance. Phil was stood on Naso's shoulders, Purrlance was on Birda's. Both Phil and Purrlance held a large key and were trying to lift it into the lock, but fell short. "Mmm, perhaps we should try jumping." Phil suggests.

"Phil, last time we tried that, we all fell over." Purrlance mentions in a monotone voice.

"I mean for just us to jump, fellow thief." Phil responds.

"That might actually work." Purrlance comments. Before they could try the ground shook deneath them.

"It sounds like the Cyclopes is back." Naso commented.

"Looks like he company." Phil mentions. "Quick fellows, back into the tree." With that Naso and Birda carried Phil and Purrlance to the near by tree. Once there, Phil and Purrlance threw the key up, and thieves climbed up after it.

Krakov and Simone stop short of the tree. "This is all you know, little witch. Remember don't damage the tree." Krakov mentions.

"On it." Witchy responds. She flied the Golden Broomstick Magisword up to above a branch and hopped of her Magisword and sheathed it.

"Heeey, this is a nice hat." Naso said from behind her. Simone's head snapped around to see Naso stood on a tree above, wearing her hat. Simone growled and used her magic to fire a net at him, but Naso dodged and ran into the foliage.

"You again? Phil is flattered, but you are not my type." Phil spoke from beneath Simone.

When Witchy looked below she was shoved off the branch. "Watch your step." Tormented Purrlance.

Simone screamed as she fell her stomach crashed into a branch and winded her, but she managed hold on. Birda walked over to her and Simone looked up at them. "I like that Magisword of yours, it's pretty." Birda comments.

"Too bad, it's mine." Purrlance gloats from above as he waves the Golden Broomstick Magisword in the air.

"Hey, I was gonna steal that!" Birda yells and runs off to catch him.

"You can take her gems!" Purrlance yells as he disappears into the branches.

Simone scrambles up onto the branch and cries out in rage. She chases after Birda with magical flames emitting from each hand. She throws a fire ball in the direction she hears any of the thieves in a blind rage.

"What is going up there!?" Krakov yells, snapping Simone out of her furious rampage.

Looking around, Simone saw her magical fire everywhere. Eating into the tree. Within a blink of an eye the flames were gone, but the damage remand. And Simone had no more fight left in her. Her so called best friend didn't have any faith in her, and she couldn't even prove herself to herself. Simone curled into a ball and did her best to hold back her whimpers as she cried from all the stress.

 **Meanwhile, at Prug's house.**

Grup was explaining how he got Robopiggeh and Toilet Bear jobs at the Cave Of Stuff, and how the number of monsters had caused them to be promoted to a level 2 cave. But Prohyas wasn't really listening. His mind wandered as he stroked Toilet Bear's snout. "Are you okay Prohyas?" Prug asked, while his younger brother explained the trap and positions for the next theme.

"Not really, I said something I knew I shouldn't of said and now Simone's mad at me." Prohyas confessed. Toilet Bear liked his face, causing Prohyas to give a small, brief smile.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Prug asked.

"I tried but she wasn't in the mood to listen." Prohyas answered.

"Maybe you try again." Prug sujested.

"Well, it has been a while. And I've seen what happens when her negative emotions go wild." Prohyas comments. He gave it a bit more thought and decides to go for it. Prohyas stood up, and this caught Grup's attention.

"Prohyas, where are you going?" Grup asked.

"I'm sorry Grup, but I've got to stop things from getting worse between me and-"

"Things can get worse!?" Grup cut Prohyas off. "Nooo! Go Prohyas! Go, and stop things from getting worse!"

 **Going.**

Prohyas arrived at Krakov's and saw Krakov looking at his tree in confusion. "What's going on Krakov?" Prohyas asked.

"Ah, boy worrier. Krakov dose not know what is going on. There was some yelling, followed with bright lights. So I ask what is going on, but no answer." Krakov answered.

"Mmm. Don't worry Krakov, I'm on the case." Prohyas reassures him before jumping up into the tree. "Boing."

 **Darlin' Narwhal Magisword.**

Prohyas lands on a branch and scans his surrounding. "Bigger on the inside." He mentions. Prohyas walks across the branch, with his Magisword raised. He soon reached the centre and noticed it was scorched. "Yikes."

"Look fellows, another Magisword to steal. Ha ha!" Phil cheered off screen.

"Ha ha!" The other thieves cheered from different parts of the tree.

"Don't do my thing."

Prohyas kept his guard up while he tried to track the thieves, but all he could hear was the wind passing through leaves and branches. Then he heard a whimper. It was small and faint, but it was enough for Prohyas to deduce who it was. "Simone." Prohyas muttered. Caution was thrown to the wind as he ran bolted through the tree to the origin of the sound.

Naso pounced at Prohyas, but Prohyas used Darlin' Narwhal Magisword to catch him in a heart bubble that floated out of the tree. Prohyas managed to make the bubble miss Simone's hat, causing it to slid off so he could catch it.

Prohyas continued across the tree and saw Birda was peering around the trunk of the tree, with their back to him. Prohyas took advantage of this and sneaked up on them with a mischievous smile. "Mmm, I wonder how many gems she's got?" Birda thought out loud.

"You will never know." Prohyas softly answered from behind. Birda jumped in fright and soon found them self in a heart bubble.

"That was like, real mature." Birda pouted as they floated out of the tree.

Prohyas gave a small giggle. "It's funny." Prohyas peered around the trunk and saw Simone curled into a ball sniffling, and his attitude swapped to sympathy and guilt. He knew she was sensitive about her magical skills. He took a deep breath, and hopped branches to hers. "Witchy." He called as he sat down next to her.

"Go away." Simone crocked before she turned her back to Prohyas.

"I just wanted to apologise. I was wrong, and I wanted to say sorry." Prohyas explained.

"But you was right." Simone answered. "I couldn't catch them. I'm terrible at magic." Simone had already cried all her tears, but that didn't not stop her from trying.

Prohyas placed his hand on Simone's shoulder, and lightly pulled for her to look at him. Even just a little would be enough. It didn't take long for Simone to cave in, although she was only looking from the corner of her eye. I took Prohyas a while to think what he was going to say through, but Simone stayed silent. "When I first saw you use magic, It was the coolest thing I had ever seen." Prohyas reminisces. "I wanted to do magic! I spent a week trying, and reading anything magic related I could get my hands on!"

"Really?" Simone asked.

"Really. But I have no where near enough patients for it, and I've forgotten pretty much everything I learned. Except for one thing. Everyone is more gifted at a certain type of magic more than the others. And that's all it is Witchy. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. That's what I meant to say before. Can you find it in your heart to forgive this doopy adventurer?" Prohyas asked with a soft smile.

Simone had heard this all before from teachers and her family, but Prohyas seemed to give it more meaning than before. So Simone couldn't help but give a smile back. "I guess I was a bit arrogant." She confessed. "I should have gave you time to talk."

"While this is all very touching. Phil thinks it is time to go." Phil said as he sat behind Purrlance on the Golden Broomstick Magisword. "And Phil must thank you for this new Magisword Prohyas." Phil boasted as he took out Carnivorous Plant Magisword. Carnivorous Plant Magisword used both of it's vines to grab the thieves and threw them out of the tree. Phil and Purrlance crashed into and popped the bubbles holding Naso and Birda. They collapsed onto the floor, and Phil just managed to dive into a bush before Krakov stomped on them. The other 3 were turned into a disc and thrown into the sky as they screamed. "Even when Phil loses, he wins." Phil whispered.

Back in the tree Prohyas placed Simone's hat back on her head and offered her Darlin' Narwhal Magisword once more. "What say we make this tree as good as new?" He asked with a smile. Simone smiled back and took Darlin' Narwhal.

 **Darlin' Narwhal Magisword. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword.**

"Super team work combo! Vegetation restoration!" Simone and Prohyas cried out and all the damage done to the tree was gone and key sided off the branches it had been placed on.


	8. Chapter 8

**At Slug-Burger.**

Simone and her coworkers walked out into the sunset after finishing work for the day. "Good work everyone." Mr Spoony praised before he handed everyone their pay. "Remember Noel, you and me are in tomorrow."

"Got it. See you later dudes." Noel waved goodbye as he left. Scarriet soon left as well, followed by Mr Spoony.

Simone watched as Prohyas flew over the tree line towards her. He landed the Golden Broomstick Magisword in front of her. "Hey Squirt." Prohyas greeted with a smile.

"Don't call me that." Simone responded in a surprisingly calm tone as she walked over and hopped on the magisword behind him. She had been more relaxed with her nickname recently. She had tried giving Prohyas a annoying nickname of his own. But he seemed happy with whatever she gave him. Neddy managed to do it without even trying, so why was she having such difficulty? Why was he happy with whatever she called him? And Simone wasn't as bothered when it was Prohyas calling her Squirt compared to anyone else.

"It sure is pretty up here." Prohyas comments. They could see the whole of Rhyboflaven as the sun covered the land with a faint orange tint.

"It always is." Simone responds with a smile. They soon slowed to a stop and just enjoyed the view.

"Where are you Vambre?" Prohyas muttered without realising it. Simone looked at him with concern. Prohyas was growing more and more distrait about his sisters' disappearance, and it was beginning to worry Simone. Every waking moment he wasn't occupied by someone or a mission, he spent running in circles trying to find Vambre. He had started skipping meals, depriving himself of sleep as well as other self-destructive habits. Prohyas did his best to hide this from those around him, but he couldn't hide it from Simone. When she brought it up, Prohyas would try and reassure her that he was fine, but Witchy didn't buy it for a second. Yesterday Simone dragged Prohyas out to the coast for the day. They went to the pier, played in the arcade, surfed with Phibby, and watched the sunset. Just like they are now.

"Prohyas." Simone called, breaking the silence. Prohyas looked at her. "We should get going." She mentioned.

"Oh, right." Prohyas muttered and they continued back to her apartment.

 **Soon, at Witchy Simone's apartment.**

Prohyas landed the magisword outside the apartment complex. They both got off and Simone was handed her Magisword back, before they went up the stairs and into her apartment. Once inside they both sat on the couch while Simone continued to read her gift from Prohyas. She only had a third left. But Simone couldn't focus. She could practically feel the stress coming off Prohyas. Simone glanced at Prohyas and saw the stress on his face. She had tried, and tried to get him to open up about this and talk to her, but he wouldn't, and it was frustrating Simone. She needed a new approach, and Simone could only think of 2. She could either explode on him, but she doubted that would work. Or she could get personal.

Simone took a deep breath and placed her book down. "Prohyas, we need to talk." She announced in a serious tone.

Prohyas snapped back to reality and responded. "About what Witchy?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Cut it out Prohyas, you know what I'm talking about!" Simone shot back with a glare. She then closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Once she had steeled herself she grabbed Prohyas' hand. "Prohyas, please. Talk to me." She pleaded. Prohyas looked Simone and saw the concern in her eyes.

Omnibus appeared in the room in a poof of smoke. "Greets! Omnibus the-" Omnibus was cut off as Simone blasted him in the face with her magic. His entire head and hat was covered in soot.

"Will you ever learn to knock?" Prohyas asked with a irritated tone. Simone didn't look to pleased either.

"Probably not. But I have mission for you!" Omnibus responded. He then noticed the Prohyas and Simone were holding hands. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Maybe." Both Prohyas and Simone answered.

"Anyway I need to you to acquire a glow gecko from The Deepest Darkest Woods, they can only be seen during the night." Omnibus explained.

"But, it's always night in the Deepest Darkest Woods?" Prohyas answered with confusion.

"No, he means nighttime in the whole of Lyvsheria." Simone responded.

"Oh."

"Precisely. While they are invisible their entire life, they give a orange glow at night, that you can use to track them. Good luck." Omnibus elaborated before teleportating Prohyas and Simone into The Deepest Darkest Woods.

Prohyas tries to walk forward but fells a tug on his arm. It was only then Prohyas and Simone realised that they were still holding hands. They both blushed and gave a small chuckle before letting go of each other and looking away from one another.

 **Soon.**

Prohyas and Simone were walking through the woods for any sign of the illusive lizard. When all of a sudden. "There!" Simone called out as she pointed at a orange glow in the top of a tree.

"Good eye Witchy!" Prohyas praised.

"Good." Gateaux repeated from behind them. They both turned around saw he was not alone.

"Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but,... I'd rather it was Morbidia." Prohyas shuddered. "That was weird."

"Well, she's got a serious cold, so I had to make do." Gateaux responded.

"You could have done better if people liked you." Simone remarked with her arms crossed.

"People like me! Lot's of people like me!" Gateaux argued.

"I'm right here!" Glori complained. "Besides,I might know something about Vambre's disappearance." She announced with a cocky grin.

"WHAT!?" Prohyas exploded, his eyes set ablaze and teeth turned razor sharp.

 **All four of Prohyas' Magiswords!**

Glori's face immediately swapped to fear. "Oh no. AAAAHHHHHH!" She yelled with her arms in her air as she ran into the forest with Prohyas chasing her in a violent rage.

"Prohyas, wait!" Simone called out but Prohyas didn't respond. Simone and Gateaux watched in silence until they could no longer see their teammates. "Sooo, you wouldn't happen to be after that Glow Gecko would you?" Simone asks.

"Yep." Gateaux answers.

They both stair at each other for a moment, before the make a mad dash for the tree the glow was coming from. Simone leapt to a branch, but Gateaux blasted it with his magic; causing the branch to snap, and Simone to fall to the ground. "So that's how you want to play it?" She remarks. Simone uses her magic to catch Gateaux midair and threw him into a near by tree.

"Seriously? You're not even qualified to be a witch." Gateaux challenged as he summoned his magical aura.

"I learned enough to kick your butt." Simone remarked as she summoned her own magical aura. They both used both hand to create a magical beam and fired it at each other.

 **Meanwhile.**

Prohyas was relentlessly hunting Glori, who barely manages to dodge the endless barrage from Prohyas' Magiswords. But Glori started smiling. She threw a potion onto the ground and a grass fist launched Prohyas into the air. Prohyas cried out as he lost his grip on his Magiswords and the force continued to lift him higher, and higher. Prohyas slowly began to stop, but he never fell. Prohyas opened his eyes and came face to face with Simone. She was holding him bridal style while standing on her Golden Broomstick Magiswords. "Witchy!? How!?" Prohyas questioned.

From below Gateaux picked himself of off the ground with a bruise on his left eye and fired a magical blast at Simone and Prohyas. The beam hit Simone in the knee and caused her to fall off of her Magisword. Simone tried to use her magic to stop their decent but it wasn't working. "Come on." Simone growled as she grew more and more fearful.

"Witchy." Prohyas called. Simone ignored him as she tried to focus despite her fear. Prohyas grabbed her hand and her in close enough to take the other, causing her to look him in the eye. "You've got this." There was a brief silence before Simone took a deep breath and focused. Her magical aura surrounded them. They began to slow, but there wasn't enough time to stop. Thinking fast Prohyas pulled close and held her tight.

THUMP

Simone rolled off of Prohyas and coughed a little. She had a few cuts and bruises on her arms, but other than that she was fine. She also noticed that they had made a crater. "Not our best landing, ay Prohyas?" Simone joked, but there was no response. "Prohyas?" She turned around and saw Prohyas was knocked out on his back, with spirals for eyes. "Prohyas!"

"I'll watch these two, you go get the gecko." Simone heard Gateaux order.

"Oh no you don't!" Witchy roared. Gateaux and Glori watched in awe as Simone floated out of the crater. "You have hurt my friend for the last time! Now you will pay for heinous crime!" Simone fired a pink beam at Gateaux and Glori. The beam morphed into a pink cage around them, before being hurdled into the air.

"Yikes, remind me not to get on your bad side." Prohyas joked as he climbed out of the crater. But Simone almost knocked him back in as she flew into him for a hug. Prohyas did his best to hug Simone back as she continued to float. As he did he noticed the injuries to her arms. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'll live. How about you?" Simone responded.

"My back hurts." Prohyas responded with a smile before sighing. "Can't believe I fell for that."

Simone stopped floating, but didn't let go of Prohyas. "I'm worried about Vambre too. I don't when, or if we'll see her again. But recently I've been more worried about you. You've been so distant lately, and I've already lost one of my best friends. I don't want to lose another." Simone's voice cracked on the last sentence and a tear ran down her face.

Prohyas let out a few tears of his own. "I can't help but feel like I could do better. I should have found her by now."

"You can't blame yourself. No one's seen Vambre in weeks." Simone reasoned.

"But I'm her brother. I saw her la-"

"Stop making excuses!" Simone interrupted. She pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. "You need to stop looking back. There's nothing we cando."

Prohyas sighed, before smiling at Simone. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for." He complemented.

"Aw, shucks."

 **Later.**

Prohyas and Simone entered Witchy's apartment and found a letter on the floor.

 _To Prohyas Worrier and Witchy Simone._ The envelop read. Prohyas picked up the envelop and both he and Simone read it. _Dear Prohyas Worrier and Witchy Simone. There has not been a story like yours anywhere else, as such we would like to offer you a chance to appear on the front cover Mercenaries Monthly. By Mercenaries Monthly._ Prohyas and Simone looked at eachother in awe before cheering and jumping and hugging in celebration.


	9. Chapter 9

**At The Barren Faceland. Sandy!**

Simone was flying her Golden Broomstick Magisword with Prohyas on the back through a raging sandstorm. "I can't see notin'!" Simone called out over the roaring winds. Using one hand to drive and the other to hold onto her hat.

"Don't you have a spell for this!?" Prohyas asked as he shielded his eyes.

"Messin' with a cloud or two, is one thing! Stopin' the wind itself is another!" Simone answers back.

Suddenly a smaller version of the Legendary Knowledge Magisword appears. "Witchy! We need to Land!" He announces as the mini Magisword disappears.

"You do know what's causing this sandstorm, right!?" Simone questions. On que a loud snore rearranges the sand beneath them, and redirects the flow of the wind. This was all caused by The Barren Face itself, as its snoring reeked havoc on the local weather.

"Trust me! This is best plan!" Prohyas answered.

Simone thought about it for a moment before responding. "We're coming in low!" She announced before lowering them closer to the ground. The hit them with more aggression than above, but they soon found a armpit and landed in a cave inside.

They both had grazes and heat rashes on their bear skin when they got off.

 **Dolphin Magisword.**

Prohyas used Dolphin Magisword to pour water on his hand a rubbed his injuries with it. "Want some?" Prohyas asked as he offered Dolphin Magisword to Simone.

"Thanks." Simone responded as she took the Magisword and did the same. "So what's this "best plan" of yours?" She asked.

"He'll show any second now." Prohyas answered.

"He?" Simone stopped and questioned.

"I think he's talking about me." Cattus comment from behind her.

"AH!" Simone tripped on her own feet as she turned around, and pointed Dolphin Magisword at him. "Cattus?" She questioned as lowered the Magisword.

"Indeed." Cattus confirmed, before recognising the Magisword. "Say isn't that Dolphin Magisword? I can't remember the last time Prohyas allowed somebody else to hold her."

"It happens. Sometimes." Prohyas responded.

"Now, is there anything I can help you with? For great justice!" Cattus asked.

"Yeah, see I wondering if you could use your whirlwind Magisword to get use to the bonevine grazing lands?" Prohyas answered.

"I don't see why not." Cattus responded.

They soon left the cave inside a air bubble with enough room for the three of them to sit comfortably. "This is much better. Thanks Cattus." Prohyas mentioned as he put his on the back of his head and leaned into the air wall.

"Think nothing of it, I just enjoy spending time with my old school chums." Cattus responded.

Simone took her hat off flipped it upside down and wriggled her fingers above it. "We need water for this task, we need a full flask." She announced before dipping her hand into the hat. After a bit of rummaging she pulled out a metal flask with a cork cap. Simone took off the cap and to a sip before passing it to Prohyas.

"Thanks Witchy." He smiled before having a drink himself. "This kind of reminds of the time we came here on a school trip." Prohyas mentions befor handing the flask to Cattus.

"I remember that adventure. There was us three and Vambre." Cattus commented before having what was left in the flask.

"Neddy was there too." Simone mentioned.

"So was Morbidia and Gateaux." Prohyas grumbled.

"Phibby wanted to go, but was not aloud, because of the heat." Cattus commented.

"And Bimm and Familiar just didn't want to go." Simone finished off.

 **Flashback.**

A young Vambre, Prohyas, Simone, Cattus, Neddy, Morbidia and Gateaux. They was being the watched over by Professor Cyrus and Professor Mabarnacle. "Alright, listen up you little thrill seekers. This is ONLY a test of your survival skills in a harsh environment, and you are NOT to go looking for monsters. I'm looking at you Vambre and Prohyas."

Vambre stopped swinging her Sleeping Dragon Magisword, and Prohyas stopped playing his Acordian Magisword. "What makes you think we'd do that?" Prohyas asked.

"We would never." Vambre added on.

"Riiight." Cyrus responded with a roll of his eyes. "Now, you're first test will be building a shelter. Without magic, magiswords or a oversized mallet."

 **Soon.**

After putting up their tents, and learning how to build a fire, the next lesson was getting drinking water. "Now getting water is harder her, then anywhere else in Lyvsheria, but it can still be found in some of the larger caves." Cyrus informed the students.

"Aye, but there be more to it than that. Each and every slab of stone be apart of The Barren Faces' body. But I know of one that won't wake the beast, from my pirate days." Mabarnacle added on. "The worst will be some glow scorpions. It'll sting and your'll glow for half an hour.

"And you can use your magic, magisword and over sized mallet." Cyrus mentioned.

"Yay!" The student cheered.

They had set up camp near the cave so they didn't have to venture far. Inside the cave was glowing green patches where the glow scorpions resided. Unsurprisingly, Vambre and Prohyas lead the charge with their original magiswords. Their classmates tried to get in on the action, but the Worrier siblings were hogging it. Only a few in the far corners of the cave escaped their wrath.

They soon reached the water.

Prohyas watched with a smile on his face as he watched Dolphin Magisword swim in the stream of water. "You like that girl?" He asked with a smile as he dipped his empty flask into the water. Dolphin Magisword stuck her head out of the water and began to bleat to him. Prohyas made various noises of understanding, until. "Huh?" Prohyas turned around and saw Simone watching him. "Oh, h-hey Witchy." He stuttered.

"Hi." Simone quietly responded.

"I guess, you want to get some water?" Prohyas asked, failing to hide his shyness.

Without saying anything Simone stiffly walked towards Prohyas ans began to fill her flask.

Vamber was watching all of this from a distance."Ock, they're both hopeless." She commented.

"Hopeless." Gateaux repeated from behind her.

Vambre whipped her head around to look at him for a moment, before shoving him to the floor and pointing her Tomato Magisword at him. "Tell anyone, and I will become the bane of your existence. Is that clear?" Vambre threatened in a low tone.

Gateaux was shaking in fear as he saw the literal fire in Vambre's eyes as she stared him down. "Clear." He whimpered.

"Good."

I was originally going to have it all as one chapter but it's been a few days since I last updated it. Please keep sending reviews, they help me keep going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back at the camp during the flashback.**

They had pitched their beige tents around a large fire pit. Prohyas and Simone gave each constant glances at one another, while Gateaux kept his distance from both them and Vambre.

"Now that we have our water, I'm going to show you how to purify your water so it's good to drink." Cyrus informed thee class as he pointed to his own flask of water.

"I've already drank mine." Neddy announced.

"Figures." Cyrus commented with a roll of his eyes. "Fortunately it's is safe to drink. But it is important to know this when you only have dirty water. First you will need a clean sock and a clean pan. Pour your water into the sock, above the bowl and then wring it out. That will get the bits out of the water. Then boil the water in the pan. Once that is done it is safe to drink."

"But what don't just have a pan lying around?" Prohyas asked with a raised brow.

"You can use sand, stones and more cloths. But it takes longer and you would probably have to run it through more than once." Cyrus answered.

"Now get on with it! I want to get my bit." Mabarnacle ordered.

 **That night.**

Witchy Simone sat in a ball on her sleeping bag. The incident in the cave was so embarrassing for her. _"Why did I have to act so weird?"_ She thought to herself. _"And did Dolphin Magisword tell him I was there? Can Prohyas talk to dolphins?"_ "I want to talk to dolphins." She muttered.

She was broke out of her train of thought by the sight of a silhouette outside.

It was Prohyas. "Vambre, you up?" He whispered to the tent next to hers.

Simone soon saw Vambre's silhouette as well. "Don't think I forgot dear brother. Now let's go." Vambre answered back so quietly that Simone could hardly hear her.

She took a deep breath, before She popped her head out with a toothy grin. "What guys doing?" She asked through her smile. This caused the Worrier siblings to yelp, but they quickly covered each others mouths. _"Great job Witchy."_ Simone berated herself but kept smiling.

A moment passed and the only audible sound was the wind on the tents and Neddy's snoring. The Worrier siblings removed their hands form each others mouths and sighed in relief. "We're going monster hunting." Vambre answered with a whisper.

"Yeah, those glow scorpions were too easy for us." Prohyas boasted.

"Can I come with?" Simone asked.

Vambre and Prohyas looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't see why not." Vambre answered.

 **Soon.**

The trio was so far from the camp that they could only just see it. "Now that were a safe distance from the camp, we need o lure some monsters to us, but how?" Vamber asked at her normal volume.

"I have a idea." Prohyas answered.

 **Accordion** **Magisword.**

"Maybe I can attracted some monsters with my sweet accordion skills." Prohyas sujested as he pointed to his magisword.

"You know, that might actually work. Play away dear brother." Vambre responded. As Prohyas began to play, Simone's shoulders slumped and she wore a goofy smile. "You know Simone..." Vambre called from behind, snapping Witchy back to reality. "...You awfully smitten by my brother's playing."

"No I'm not." Witchy blatantly lied, with a blush on her cheeks.

Vambre began to circle Simone as if she was prey, and she was the predator. Vambre noticed the blush and hummed. "Are you sure?" She asked. Witchy only managed a nod in response. Simone took a quick glance at Prohyas and saw that he was to invested in playing his Magisword to notice what was happening. But Vambre noticed Simone look at her brother. "He's good isn't he?" Vambre asked. Simone nodded again. "Why don't you tell him? After all, it wouldn't be that awkward if you don't see him as more than a friend." Vambre taunted.

Half of Simone tried to walk towards Prohyas, but the other half refused to move a muscle. _"She's read far to much Veronica Victorious."_ Was the only thing her mind could agree on. Vambre watched on patiently, having done this all before. Simone took a step forward before sighing. "Please don't tell him." She quietly asked.

"I won't, but you should." Vambre responded. "I already know what will happen."

The ground began to shake beneath them, causing them to stagger. "I think we got something!" Yelled to the girls. The ground rose towards them, indicating there was something just below the surface. The creature bust forth in front of Prohyas. It was a giant earthworm. The creature had thick sandy skin and mouth that split into four to reveal countless rows of teeth. The creature dived at Prohyas, who dived out of the way, as the worm went back into the ground.

"We need to be very quiet." Vambre whispered to Simone, who nodded in response.

"What did you say sis!?" Prohyas yelled. The ground beneath him began to shake. "Crud." Prohyas just managed to roll out of the way, as the worm came out of the ground. "Nope! No-nope! Nope!" Prohyas cried out as the he ran with the worm burrowing close behind.

"Ock." Vambre spoke as she face-palmed.

"Vambre, look." Simone spoke as she pointed to a pile of boulders.

"Convenient." Vambre mentioned. While Prohyas kept the worm distracted, the girls made a run for the rocks. But their vibrations caught the beast's attention and moved to intercept.

No one noticed until it was to late. Within a blink of an eye, the monster swallowed Vambre whole and Simone fell back. Simone's cries of shock and fear alerted Prohyas. "Vambre!" He cried out before realising Simone was next. "Witchy lookout!"

The worm burst from the ground to get Simone, who was in to much shock to defend herself. When a blast of water hit the worm back. The creature cried out from the sudden cold, and retreated under ground. Simone spotted Prohyas and Dolphin Magisword in his hands. She shot up and bolted to the boulders. Prohyas stood his ground and hosed the creature every time it emerged, while attacking Simone.

Once Simone got on the boulders, it went back after Prohyas. "Simone, catch!" Prohyas yelled as he threw Dolphin Magisword to her. Simone used her magic to catch it and bring it in close enough for her to grab. By this time Prohyas was using all of his energy avoiding the monster as it tries to devour him as it did his sister.

Simone pointed the Magisword at the worm, but nothing happened. "Erm, Prohyas. How do you use this thing!?" She cried out.

Prohyas was taking deep breaths as he was burning himself out trying to reach her. "You... gotta... focus!" He called out.

"I am focusing!" Simone yelled back in a panicked tone.

"No... your-" Prohyas was knocked over by the worm and it moved to eat him.

Simone looked away and closed her eyes. Suddenly the creature cried out, and Simone looked once more. The crashed to the ground and Vambre walked out with a scowl on her face and Sleeping Dragon Magisword in her hand.

"Vambre!" Prohyas cheered as he shot up and held her tight.

Vambre was struggling for air and couldn't get her arms free. "Oh come now Prohyas. Did you really think I could be beat so easily?" She asked with a cocky smile.

Simone approached the to holding the siblings holding Dolphin Magisword. "I guess I'm not to good with these." She mentions.

"I can teach you. If you want." Prohyas mentions with a little blush

"I think I would like that." Simone answered with a blush of her own.

 **The present.**

"We have arrived." Cattus announced.

"And look a bonevine." Simone pointed to a sentient cow skeleton.

"How is Füd even going to milk that?" Prohyas asks.

 **Elsewhere.**

"So, the boy one isn't out of the game?" A voice comments as it reads the latest of Mercenaries Monthly. Prohyas and Simone were on the front cover from the waist up, smiling and with a hand on each other's shoulder. "Not to worry. My new bodyguard should be more than capable at dealing with him, and his friend." The voice cackled.

Okay, that last bit is the only clue you're getting until the answer is revealed next chapter. Have fun guessing, because I won't tell you if you're right or not. 

Also dose anyone know how to do that funny "U" on a laptop? I had to swap to my phone to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**At Witchy Simone's apartment.**

Prohyas and Simone were trying to brew a position together, using the book Prohyas bought.

"Okay, I'm gonna actually pass Adventure Academy I need to be able to make some tough positions. And the invulnerable position is as tough as they get." Simone mentioned as she held one end of the book.

"I got us all of the ingredients." Prohyas announced with a black eye and a few bruises, as he held the other end over the book.

Simone looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to look at them?" Simone asked as she pointed to his injuries.

"It's fine, it's fine" Prohyas waved her off.

Witchy look at him a little longer before shrugging. "Okay, so, hair of a Trobblin, tooth of a ice gargoyle, needles of a Attacktus..." as she spoke, Prohyas dropped each ingredient into cauldron of boiling water. "And now, the scales, of a dragon." Both Prohyas and Simone held their noses as she dropped in Grup's old, smelly scales. The cauldron began to bubble over. "Dang it!"

"Get down!" Prohyas yelled, before tackling Simone to ground. They braces themselves for a explosion, but one never emerged. It just continued to bubble over. Slowly, Prohyas got off of Simone and helped her up. "Is it supposed to do that?" He asked.

Simone picked the book up, and skimmed through the instructions before groaning. "We was supposed to stir while we added the ingredients!" She answered. "All we made is some weird tea!"

Prohyas grabbed a spoon and took a sip. "Bubble and quite sour." He commented. "Won't be that bad once it's cooled."

"Really? Let me try." Simone spoke before she walked over.

While Simone tasted the concoction for herself, Prohyas got a call from Princes Zange. "Sup guys." She greeted.

"Princess Zange, what can we do for you today?" Prohyas smiled.

"I need you to stop the volcano in the Dinosaur Kingdom from erupting. See, it'd throw up, like, a ton of ash. Thus blocking out the sun for a week, hindering broccoli growth and having serious economic issues. Also I don't have any good winter clothes." Zange answered.

"I don't suppose you can give us any advice on stopping a volcano?" Prohyas questioned.

"You magic and Magiswords. I'm sure you'll figure it out. X's and O's" with that Zange hung up.

 **Soon, at The Dinosaur Kingdom.**

The duo arrived to the sound of a loud explosion, as the ground cracked open, lava ran rampant, and meteors fell from the sky. Simone managed to weave her Golden Broomstick Magisword through the carnage, while Prohyas use his Dolphin Magisword to push meteors away from them.

 **Frog Missile Magisword.**

Did you hear that?" Simone asked as she looks back to Prohyas.

"Look out!" Prohyas responded as he pointed in front of her.

Simone turned around to come face to face with a barrage of frog missiles. "Aaaahhhhh!"

BOOM

They skidded across the ground to a stop. Their magiswords shrunk and stopped next to them. Both of them were covered in small cuts and bruises, their cloths had minor tears along the edges. "You okay squirt?" Prohyas asked as he got up, and grabbed Dolphin Magisword.

"Don't call me that!" Simone yelled at him as she got up and grabbed her Magisword.

"Yeah, your fine." He muttered. Prohyas faced forward and made a large exaggerated gasp.

"What are you-" Simone began to ask, but when she saw it her jaw dropped.

"V-V-V. Vambre?" Prohyas called out. Vambre stood over them, holding a Frog Missile Magisword and wearing a brass headband with a red blinking light.

"Not anymore!" DeBizz boasted as he came out from behind a bush. "Now she's my personal bodyguard."

Prohyas slowly stood up with an ice could glare. "And I guess you're the reason the volcano's about to blow?" He questioned in a low tone.

"Had to terraform the place some how." DeBizz shrugs, before he looked to Vambre. "Keep them out of my way." He ordered. Without a word, Vambre pointed the Magisword at Prohyas and Simone, and fires.

 **Darlin' Narwhal Magisword.**

Prohyas used Darlin' Narwhal to create heart bubbles that caught the frog missiles. "Witchy, see if you can do something to stop the volcano. I'll try and get Vambre back." He instructed, as he blocked another barrage.

"Don't ask for much." Simone responded as she got on her Magisword and left.

 **Ground Pound Magisword.**

Vambre slammed the Magisword onto the ground. Prohyas jumped up to avoid the the effects, but was hit by some frog missiles and crashed into the ground. "Vambre, snap out it." Prohyas whined. Vambre tried to drop the Ground Pound Magisword right on top of Prohyas, but he managed to roll out of the way. Vambre struggled to keep her balance as the ground shook. Prohyas quickly kicked her feet from under her, and swiped the Ground Pound Magisword. "Come on Vambre. Don't you recognise your own brother?"

Vambre got up and tried to punch Prohyas, but he blocked it. The duel swapped to a fist fight despite both of them still holding a Magisword each. Vambre was constantly on the attack, while Prohyas stayed on the defensive, as he backtracked. "I want to fight you Vambre." Prohyas softly spoke, but it was no use. Vambre kept on fighting, without making a sound.

Prohyas noticed a meteor coming right at them. He managed to twist the Frog Missile Magisword out of his sister's grasp, and used it to destroy the meteor. Vambre took advantage of this and tackled him to the ground.

 **Inside the volcano.**

Simone ran through the caves of the volcano. Dealing with any goons that got in her way. "Go to Adventure Academy they said. Learn to control your powers they said. It'll be fun they said. Now look at me, I'm a dropout with the fate of two kingdoms in my hands." She muttered to herself. Witchy finally found what looked like a oversized chrome pump, with neon lights. Without a second thought, Simone blasted it with her magic and caused it to blow up. Lava soon began to emerge from the ground beneath the pump and swallow it. "Oh oh." Simone thought out loud before she ran away from the rising lave.

She made it outside just in time to see Vambre and DeBizz leave using the Legendary Hyperspace Magisword. Witchy watched as Prohyas used Carnivorous Plant Magisword to use vines and snagged the Magisword from Vambre. "Prohyas!" she calls to him.

Prohyas watches as Simone runs to him with a wave of lava not far behind. "Couldn't stop it?" He casually asks.

"I blew up the thing that caused it." She answered.

"Now how do we stop this?" Prohyas wounded.

Simone looked to the Legendary Hyperspace Magisword and got a idea. "Mind if I borrow this? I have plan." She asked as she lightly held the Magisword.

"Go for it." Prohyas responded as he let go of the Magisword.

Simone created two portals that lead to a mountain in Transylberia. She hopped through one of the portals and took a deep breath. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" She cried out, causing a avalanche. Once that was done she hopped back through the portal. "You might want to move." She told Prohyas. They got out of the way just in time as the snow came barrelling through the portals and collided into the lava.

Prohyas and Simone watched in anticipation. The plan worked. The lava stopped. They both looked at each other with smiles and cheered.

 **Later at Rhyboflaven Castle throne room.**

"Congrats you guys." Zange praised the pair from her throne. "Here's you payment, plus a little extra from Rexxtopher."

Prohyas ans Simone ogled at their large sack of gems. "So many." Simone mentioned.

"Until next time." Zange waved. "Oh, and Witchy watch out for my remaining bestie."

Prohyas giggled at that "Bestie." He repeated.

This caused Simone to question her bond with the Warriors. As soon as they were outside, Simone mentioned this. "Prohyas. How do you and Vambre feel about me? Like, really feel about me?" She asked.

"Well Vambre sees you like a sister more than a friend. As for me. I don't know how to put it." Prohyas answer. Confidently at first, but it soon faded.

"Huh?"

"Well, I like you Witchy. But there's something different about it. And don't know how to put it. There's something special about you Simone. There always has been." Prohyas confessed. This caused a silence between the two. A silence between them that lasted long enough for Simone to build up her courage. Enough courage to pull Prohyas close and kiss him.


	12. Chapter 12

**At Witchy Simone's apartment.**

Simone sat on her couch with a 1000 mile stair. "I can't believe I kissed him." She thought out loud. Mascot was causing havoc in the kitchen, but Simone paid no attention. It had been over a hour since the incident. Prohyas haven't said a word to her since. This caused some turmoil in Simone. Did she make the right call? She was relieved to finally get it off her chest. But maybe just after he came so close to getting his sister back, wasn't the best time.

 **Meanwhile at The Printed Page book shop.**

"And then she kissed me." Prohyas explained as he leaned over the counter.

"I wish I could get a kiss that easily." Noville thought out loud.

"Noville, focus." Prohyas ordered. "So what should I do?"

"Gee Prohyas, I'm not exactly sure if I'm the right person to talk to about this. But you said you've felt this way for years?" Noville responded, scratching the back of his head.

"For almost as long as I've known her." Prohyas answered.

"I think Simone made the right call. You both love each other." Noville mentioned.

Prohyas' eyes widened to twice their usual size. "Wha'?"

"Just think about it for a moment." Noville advised.

"You're right Noville!" Prohyas exclaims. "Now I just need to figure out how to tell her that."

"Well how about we talk about something else, yes, good, how do you plan on getting Vambre back?" Noville question with a fast pace.

Prohyas gave him a stare. "I plan to use the Legendary Hyperspace Magisword to find her as soon as it's midnight." He answered as he placed the Magisword on the counter.

"So what are you going to do in the mean time?" Noville wondered. Suspecting that he would talk to Simone.

"I'm gonna get a slug-burger!" Prohyas cheered. And it was Noville's to give a stare.

 **Soon at Slug-Burger.**

Prohyas was sat on his own while he ate his meal. But his mind was somewhere else. What was he going to say to Simone? Prohyas found himself regretting not listening to Vambre when she brought his feelings for Simone up. _"Maybe I should write her a note to read, while I'm getting Vambre back."_ He thought to himself. He was going to need something better to write with than sauce bottles and napkins.

 **Later.**

Prohyas walked up the stairs to Witchy Simone's apartment door, with a envelope in his hand. The moon stood proud in the sky, with the stars standing behind it. Prohyas took out a key and unlocked the door. The main room was shrouded in darkness, apart from the fain moonlight coming in through the windows. Prohyas carefully closed and locked the door behind him. Once that was done, he crept over to the door that lead to Simone's bedroom. He looked at the envelop, ready to slide it under the door. Prohyas let out a groan and screwed the envelop up. He had to do this properly. Prohyas knocked on the door. "Witchy, I need to tell you something." He spoke.

Prohyas immediately heard rustling, and to the door soon opened. Simone was only wearing her nightgown as she held the door open. "What is it?" She asked. Already having half of a idea.

Prohyas offered Simone his hand. Once she took it, he lead her to the couch, where the moon cast a shadow over them from the window behind them. Prohyas took a deep breath and began to speak. "I'm about go and get Vambre. But before I do, I want to tell you something. Witchy Simone, I love you. I have for years. But I was nervous to admit it."

Prohyas looked down in shame until Simone spoke. "You're not the only one who's had a major crush for years." She confessed with a soft smile. Her face hardened. "And I'm going with you to get Vambre back." She sternly announced.

"Witchy, nooo, you've got work tomorrow." Prohyas responded.

"And you think I'm gonna sleep if I stay here and wait?" Simone argued.

"At least you won't overexert yourself." Prohyas answered, which got a groan out of Simone.

"What if it goes wrong? What if your caught? What if you end up like Vambre!? What if-" Simone's rant was cut short as Prohyas kissed her, and she soon began to kiss back.

After a moment Prohyas broke the kiss and looker her in the eye. "I'll be fine. I promise." He reassured her.

"You better." Simone demanded. With that she got up and walked to her room.

 **Legendary** **Hyperspace Magisword.**

Prohyas stood up and held the Magisword with both hands. He took a deep breath and then opened a portal. "Wait." Simone called to him. Prohyas turned around and Saw her approach him holding her hat. "Take this."

Prohyas gave her a confused look. "Eh?"

"Look I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I'd feel better if you took it with you." Simone elaborated.

And that was all the persuasion Prohyas needed as he accepted the hat an placed it on his head. "How do I look?" He asked.

"You look fine, now go." Simone responded.

With that Prohyas walked through the portal. Prohyas found himself in a storage room with metal walls, ceiling and floor. Each painted a different vibrant colour. This was definitely the place. Prohyas quickly found a platinum platted chest with neon light blue lights. Opening he found his and Vambre's Magisword collection. After taking a handful out for what comes next, he placed the chest on his Hover-sword and pushed it through the portal. After which the portal closed.

Suddenly alarms started blaring and the room filled DeBizz's goons.

 **Frog Missile Magisword.**

Prohyas leapt towards them and kicked over one of the larger goons and then fired the magisword at the rest. The goons tried to grab Prohyas, but they couldn't lay a finger on him. Prohyas started knocking them out faster then they could enter the room. Prohyas pushed his way out of the room and saw Vambre stood in the hallway. Still wearing that accursed headband. He needed to get rid of it.

 **Exploding Bubble Magisword.**

Vambre quickly filled the hallway with exploding bubbles, that slowly advanced towards Prohyas. Prohyas tried to slip through, but caught and popped a bubble and set off a chain reaction. Slamming him into a wall. Prohyas peeled off the wall and fell onto the floor.

"Ow." Prohyas groaned. He looked over to Vambre and saw more exploding bubbles heading his way.

 **Zombie Pumpkin Magisword.**

The Magisword fired pumpkin seeds into bubbles before they got too close. Prohyas soon began to focus his fire to create a opening. As soon as it appeared he fired through it. The seeds sprouted vines and ensnared Vambre. Prohyas quickly detonated the remaining bubbles and ran towards his sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I THOUGHT YOU WAS THE STRONG ONE!" DeBizz ranted over the intercom. Clearly not realise that just because she appeared on a magazine cover, didn't mean she was any better. And by making her a emotionless drone, he had taken what made her so talented in the first place. "GET TO THE TRAINING ROOM AND DON'T HOLD BACK!"

 **Chainsaw Magisword.**

Vambre cuts herself free and runs away. Prohyas knew if he chased her it would lead him straight into a trap, but he didn't care. He wanted his sister back. Prohyas chased after Vambre, and was lead into a large room. Big enough for...

 **Legendary Swordmecha Magisword.**

"Crud." Prohyas comments as he looks up at the giant robot.

 **Boulder Magisword.**

Both of the robots arms began to fire house sized boulders at Prohyas.

 **Muscly Arm Magisword. Ground Pound Magisword.**

Prohyas grew his right arm to a ridicules size and slammed the Ground Pound Magisword into the incoming boulders. Most of them broke up on impact with the Magisword, and those that didn't, did as soon as they hit the ground. Prohyas soon began to push forward towards the mech, as he continued to deflect the boulders. Until he finally managed to bring the magisword down the robot's foot. This caused the giant mech to hop around holding it's foot as if it had just stubbed it's toe.

Prohyas took advantage of this and hit the ankle of the other foot. Once the mech collapsed, Prohyas quickly reached the head and hit it repetitively. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep." Prohyas repeated as he continued to hit the robot. This continued until the mech bats Prohyas away with the back of it's hand. As Prohyas flew in the air he noticed that his attacks had no effect. He needed to get inside.

 **Legendary Hyperspace Magisword.**

Prohyas created a portal beneath himself and fell through. Prohyas landed inside the pilot area of the magisword, which only had one station this time. Once inside he tackled Vambre out of her seat. A fight cloud broke out inside the robot, causing it to wobble, until exploded in a large poof of smoke.

DeBizz runs into the room to see the outcome for himself. Vambre walked out of the smoke holding her passed-out brother bridal smile. "Good. Good. Now let's add him to the business." DeBizz grinned as he rubbed his hands together. He took a headband like Vambre's out of his pocket as Vambre got close.

Once they got close enough Prohyas opened his eyes and smirked. "Peekaboo." He greeted.

"Wha-!?" DeBizz responded in shock and staggered back. A smile appeared on Vambre's face as she threw Prohyas into the air, and then kicked the headband out of DeBizz's hand and up to Prohyas, who smashed it with the Ground Pound Magisword. "How!?" Vambre moved her air to show the light on her headband was smashed before she threw it off herself.

"Now that's out of the way, it's time for some payback." Prohyas commented with a grin.

"You have no idea." Vambre responded with a mixture of anger and delight.

 **Ground Pound Magisword. Electric Eel Magisword.**

"Super teamwork combo! Static Shake." The magiswords merged into one and they slammed it onto the ground. A electrical current travelled through ground around them. DeBizz was electrocuted so bad they could see his skeleton. One the electric passed, a crack in the earth appeared beneath him and swallowed him whole.

Vambre and Prohyas looked at each with their hair stand straight and instantly hugged one-another. "I've missed you Vambre. I've missed you a lot." Prohyas croaked as small tears of joy ran down his face.

"I've missed you too." Vambre responded with a sniffle. They stayed like this for some time as they were relived to be reunited.

 **Soon at Witchy Simone's apartment.**

Simone was laid across her couch, unable to sleep due to her anxieties. Her head shot up as a Portal opened and Prohyas, followed by Vambre walked through. "I can't believe he fell for that." Vambre commented.

"It's the oldest trick in the book." Prohyas added on, as the portal closed behind them.

"Vambre!" Simone yelled before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello...Simone." Vambre gasped for air.

While this was going on Prohyas took Simone's hat off of his head and placed it back on Simone's. "Told you I'd be fine." He bragged.

"Prohyas, why did you have Simone's hat anyway?" Vambre asked as Simone let go of her to adjust her hat. This caused both Simone and Prohyas to blush furiously. "Wait. Are you too? Well it's about time! I thought you two would never confess!" Vambre mentioned surprising the couple.

 **The next day at Slug-Burger.**

Vambre sat at a table reading the latest issue of Mercenaries Monthly with Prohyas and Simone on the cover. Thanks to Vambre's skills in persuasion she had managed to get their house back. It helped that people kept knocking on the door looking for the Warrior siblings, even after the sign was taken down. I didn't take long for things to get back to normal and Vambre was grateful for that. Well. Almost back to normal.

Over at the counter Prohyas was getting their order from Witchy Simone. Here's your meal. And little something extra." Simone spoke. Before Prohyas could what the extra was he received a peck on the cheek. The pair smiled at each other as Prohyas touched his cheek.

Not that Vambre was complaining.

 **The End.**

Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed. I hope you liked the ending. And I guess I'll see you all around. Bye.


End file.
